Caballero de Hyrule
by Zero Link
Summary: Con mucho retraso, pero finalmente TERMINADO!
1. ¿Dónde pertenezco?

**Caballero de Hyrule.**

**Por:** Zero Link

Este fic es lo que podríamos decir la "continuación" del fic de Fairy Li: Un día inolvidable (claro que con el permiso de Fairy Li ).

A pesar de lo sucedido en esa historia, Ruto sigue aferrada a su "compromiso" con Link U, así que no va a permitir que Link se le vaya tan fácilmente de las manos UU. Zelda sigue pensando todo el tiempo en el beso de ese día y piensa hacer algo al respecto para quedarse junto a Link (para ser chico no escribo mal las románticas¿eh?). Link tampoco puede sacarse ese beso de la mente y va al mercado todos los días para ver si encuentra a Zelda paseando por ahí (es de imaginarse que a la chica no le gusta estar encerrada en el castillo y se da de vez en cuando sus escapadas), pero extrañamente sin éxito. Está preocupado de no verla en un par de semanas y le urge hablar con ella, pero le da mucha pena ir al castillo desde lo del beso.

Aclaraciones:

: cambios de escena

(...): intervenciones mías y explicaciones

Sin más, ahí les va.

**Caballero de Hyrule.**

**Capítulo 1¿Dónde pertenezco?**

Parecía una mañana cualquiera en el bosque Kokiri, todos se habían levantado excepto un chico; pero no cualquier chico, entre los eternamente niños Kokiri, este se veía como un gigante; y es que, a sus casi 16 años, nadie podía negar que Link no era un Kokiri, pero no dejaba de actuar igual, seguía levantándose tremendamente tarde U. Al fin se dignó a siquiera abrir los ojos, y al ver el cielo desde su ventana recordó como todos los días ese mágico atardecer... y ese beso... se ponía rojo como manzana sólo de recordar ese precioso momento en que sus labios se unieron a los de Zelda. Zelda... -¡ES CIERTO!- se escuchó salir de su casa del árbol, haciendo que medio bosque Kokiri se estremeciera con el grito UU. -¡Se me hace tarde!- Se apresuró a ponerse sus botas, sus guantes, lavarse la cara y salió a toda velocidad del bosque, no sin antes llamar con su ocarina a Epona para ir más rápido.- ¡Apúrate, Epona¡Tal vez hoy si llegue! U- decía Link, quien estaba medio mareado con tanto apuro U. Como todos los días desde... sí, adivinaron, desde lo del beso, iba al mercado para ver si encontraba a... ya saben quien, Zelda, e invitarla a pasear o algo, y así, hablar con más tranquilidad de lo sucedido ese día; pero sus ánimos se venían abajo cada vez que no la encontraba, y había sido así durante todo ese tiempo, lo cual era raro, pues eran ya del beso, digo del día de campo ¡dos semanas enteras! Y ni una señal de ella; para desgracia del joven Hylian, ese día no era la excepción. Desanimado, triste y desilusionado, dijo con desgano a Epona, ya que iba saliendo, lo que le había dicho todos esos días -Vamos a dar una vuelta por el campo, Epona- suspirando profundamente. Ante la situación; su buena amiga, Saria, le decía -¿Y por qué no vas al castillo para hablar con ella?- A lo que Link respondía bajando la cabeza y diciendo siempre lo mismo –No puedo... no siento el valor de ir a buscarla. Solo de pensarlo, me da mucha pena- Era así todos los días.

Lo que Link no sabía era que había cierta princesa que no estaba en una situación distinta a la suya, ella no se sentía con el valor de salir del castillo a buscarlo. La princesa Zelda estaba en el mismo estado que él, pensaba en ese beso siempre antes de dormir, al levantarse, todo el tiempo; estaba en las nubes. Impa decía lo mismo que Saria -¿Por qué no sale a buscarlo?- pero la reacción de Zelda era aún más penosa que la de Link –Este... ¬¬ yo... – Ni siquiera daba una excusa, se ponía todo lo roja que le permitía la sangre y apenas podía articular palabra; luego, salía corriendo al sentir su cara arder y se encerraba en su cuarto tratando de calmarse. Ambos son un caso perdido de vergüenza y timidez.

Lo peor era que Link no sólo tenía ese problema, sino que otros líos le hacían más difícil la vida de lo que ya era sin ver a Zelda. El primero de estos lo persigue (literalmente U) desde hace una semana; con la ausencia de Zelda en la escena, Ruto no perdió el tiempo y de nuevo empezó a recordarle a Link lo de ese compromiso al que el pobre chico se había metido sin darse cuenta... (Ojo: lo que viene es un flash back de lo sucedido hace una semana, termina en el cambio de escena)

Link estaba regresando del mercado como lo había estado haciendo durante más o menos una semana; decidió refrescarse un rato en el lago Hylia, no sin antes recordar ese precioso atardecer que pasó junto a su querida Zelda. Se disponía ya a irse al bosque, cuando oyó un movimiento en el agua; al imaginarse de quien se trataba, empezó a apresurarse, pero al voltear para cerciorarse de quien era...

PAM

¡LINK¡Link, tenía ganas de verte!- Como se imaginaran, Ruto corrió para, muy a su manera, "abrazar" a Link. - Oh, hola Ruto- Dijo aturdido Link. Sólo un pensamiento pasaba por su mente -¿Por qué a mí! UUUU- La princesa zora parecía haber notado que Zelda no salía del castillo hace días, así que se sintió con el camino libre hacia Link, para desgracia de Link U. -¿No te has olvidado de nuestro compromiso, o sí?- dijo Ruto, haciendo que Link se sobresaltara de solo recordarlo. -¿Compromiso¡Ah¡El compromiso! Je, je, je U... no, no lo he olvidado UU- respondió el joven Hylian, más temeroso de hacer enojar a Ruto que de otra cosa. -¡Qué bien! ... no lo olvides, con el Zafiro de los Zoras has sellado ese compromiso, y por eso, tú serás mi esposo- Ante aquel recordatorio, Link se sentía amarrado, prisionero y... ¡Totalmente encadenado a Ruto! –Este... Ruto... – Interrumpió Link -¿Sí? - dijo Ruto dulcemente; (por increíble que parezca) pues, con la situación, sentía tener a Link en la bolsa –Este... no hay alguna forma de... – empezaba a preocuparse; pues con una pregunta como la que iba a hacerle, temía la peor reacción por parte de Ruto –¿no hay forma de disolver el compromiso?- Dijo rápidamente y esperando lo peor. Pero la pregunta no pareció afectarle a Ruto en absoluto, pues seguía de muy buen humor –La única forma de que nuestro compromiso se anule... – dijo Ruto -... es que yo deje de querer ser tu esposa... – Link no habló, y Ruto no había terminado -¡Pero nunca te dejaré de querer Link!- Dicho esto, se abrazó más fuerte a Link, al punto de casi no dejarle respirar U. -¡Está bien, cálmate! XxU- Suplicó el pobre de Link, quien estaba ya poniéndose azul por el "abrazo" de Ruto. –Bueno... ¿no deberías soltarme ya?- Preguntó ya algo fastidiado por el insistente abrazo de Ruto. –Está bien - Dijo la princesa zora, que no había cambiado su expresión ni su humor; y dicho esto, se soltó por fin del pobre Link, quien tenía ya prisa por regresar a su casa y salir de tan incómoda situación. Este, salió corriendo a Epona y escapando a todo galope de Ruto.

Link llegaba a su casa del árbol después de la vuelta por el campo de Hyrule, eran como las dos de la tarde y no había comido nada; Saria había dejado un plato de comida y una nota que decía: "Come algo antes de salir corriendo como loco o no tendrás fuerzas para regresar". Saria... ella era su mejor amiga, su confidente. Poco antes de iniciar su gran aventura para salvar la tierra de Hyrule, había pensado que incluso le gustaba, pero luego... Zelda... siete años de viaje en el tiempo... "Link, no eres un Kokiri"... "Saria es la sabia del bosque"... Todo era muy confuso para él y más el decidir si quedarse o no en el bosque; ese era su segundo y más agudo problema: una terrible crisis de identidad que no lo dejaba tranquilo...

Link no sabía a dónde pertenecía, no quería irse, pero tampoco sentía que ese era su lugar. Él había crecido en el bosque Kokiri, era su hogar; pero, él no era un Kokiri, creció como uno, pero no lo era. No quería preocupar a Saria con sus problemas, así que decidió hablar con alguien distinto; además, si tuviera que irse, no querría que Mido siguiera molesto con él. Mido no era el Kokiri más agradable de todos, pero sabía dar buenos consejos. Link entró a su casa respetuosamente; fuera o no un Kokiri, seguía viviendo en el bosque, así que Mido era también su jefe; éste, al ver entrar a Link, resopló molesto. –Este... hola, Mido- dijo Link, quien no se sentía cómodo con la áspera actitud de Mido. -¿Qué quieres?- dijo Mido secamente. –Quisiera hablar contigo un momento¿Te molesta?- dijo Link aún más intimidado por el recibimiento. -¿De qué quieres hablar?- dijo Mido, suavizando un poco su tono, al notar que el joven le demostraba mucho respeto. Después de platicar un rato sobre cosas sin importancia, Link fue directo al grano –¿Sabes Mido? Después de pensarlo bien, no siento que este sea mi lugar; no digo que no me guste estar aquí, solo que después de enterarme que no soy un Kokiri, siento que no debería estar aquí, que no pertenezco al bosque Kokiri... – Mido notó el tono de confusión y tristeza del joven Hylian, así que decidió hablarle más bien como un amigo –Link... tú eres un Hylian, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás... - esto desanimó a Link, pensando que ya lo estaba echando del bosque, pero Mido continuó -... pero¿Acaso no has crecido y vivido todo este tiempo como un Kokiri¿No te has quedado en el bosque, aún después de enterarte de que eres un Hylian? El ser parte de aquí o no está en tú corazón, en lo que tú sientas y pienses; si sientes que eres del bosque, debes quedarte hasta que decidas que es tiempo de partir. Yo no soy nadie para retenerte o echarte, eres libre de quedarte o irte, amigo- Esto último impresionó a Link, nunca hubiera pensado que Mido lo considerara su amigo. –Gracias por el consejo, Mido - Link ya se sentía más en confianza, así que decidió cambiar de tema –Oye, Mido- dijo Link ya más tranquilo -¿Sí?- contestó éste también más relajado –¿No has pensado en que... deberías decirle a Saria lo que sientes por ella?- Mido casi se cae de su silla al oír semejante pregunta -¿Queeé¡¿De qué demonios hablas, Link! 00- gritó el Kokiri, rojo hasta las orejas. –Todos sabemos que te gusta Saria desde hace ya casi nueve años; además, me pasó algo parecido con Zelda hace unas dos semanas - Mido se impresionó con la sinceridad de Link, quien estaba notablemente sonrojado. – También... quiero confiarte un secreto... - continuó Link, bajando la voz y desviando la mirada, pero menos sonrojado. –Hace unos años, antes de iniciar el viaje que te conté, yo... pensaba... que Saria... me... gustaba- Mido estaba atónito... ¡Sus sospechas sobre Link en ese tiempo eran ciertas! Tampoco quiso quedarse ese secreto, y le confió al joven Hylian su secreto. –Ya... lo suponía ¬¬- dijo Mido desviando la mirada; Link cayó al suelo ante tal confesión, pero lo peor venía. –Por eso... yo te trataba tan mal- Link no podía estar más sorprendido. -¿Conque por eso era! ¬¬X- gritó el joven Hylian, medio molesto, medio bromeando. –No te preocupes U- trató de tranquilizarlo Mido, también medio en serio, medio bromeando. –No hay problema - dijo Link. Luego, ambos rieron; todos se extrañaron de oír risas saliendo de la casa de Mido. Después de parar con las risas, Link se quedó pensativo un momento y se retiró de la forma tan respetuosa como entró, no sin antes decir unas últimas cosas a Mido. –He decidido quedarme, Mido ; y, por cierto, trata de ser un poco más amable con los otros. Si todos vieran como eres en realidad, creo que hasta Saria cambiaría su actitud hacia ti 0- Esto último lo dijo pícaramente, haciendo sonrojar al Kokiri.

Link había pasado tranquilo el resto del día, pues se había quitado un problema de encima y decidió ir al castillo de Hyrule al día siguiente a primera hora.

El día resplandecía en todo Hyrule y el bosque Kokiri no era la excepción. Link increíblemente se había levantado temprano y se estaba preparando para salir. Se hizo su desayuno tranquilamente y, cuando se disponía a ir a ver a Zelda al castillo, algo raro sucedió. Sus guantes brillaban y cuando por fin paró el brillo, éstos se habían transformado en ¡Los guantes dorados! Link no lo creía; pero eso no era lo único, ya que al revisar sus bolsillos, encontró los Lentes de la Verdad, su bolsa de Deku-nuts, la escama dorada, la bolsa de bombas, el Longshot, todo. En su espalda sintió luego un peso, cuando revisó estaban su bolsa de flechas, el arco, sus dos escudos (el Hylian y el de espejo) e incluso, sus flechas especiales y los hechizos de Din, Nayru y Farore (me imagino que las palabras para los hechizos, o si no, los cristales que salían en el juego). Cuando parece que han terminado las sorpresas, aparece en su mano una ocarina muy similar a la Ocarina del Tiempo.

Link aún no había salido de su asombro, cuando un grupo de Kokiris encabezado por Mido y Saria entra en su casa, y le presentan una espada casi igual a la Master Sword. Mido entonces toma la palabra, para explicarle al joven el por qué de tal regalo. –Link, hemos decidido entregarte esta espada forjada por nuestros mejores herreros para demostrarte lo mucho que te apreciamos aquí- Link no sabía qué decir; estaba muy feliz de que todos le demostraran así que él es importante para ellos. Decidió no usar palabras y solo envainó le espada con una gran sonrisa. -... Gracias - fue lo único que pudo decir. Al salir del bosque, llevando solo lo necesario (escudo, espada, guantes, Longshot, arco, flechas, ocarina, nunca se sabe U), llamó a Epona con su nueva ocarina; cuando la joven yegua acudió a su llamado, un guardia del castillo de Hyrule llegaba muy apresurado. -¡Joven Link!- Era el guardia de la puerta del castillo, y traía una carta. –Joven Link, la princesa Zelda le envía esta carta, me dijo que se la diera lo más rápido posible- Link no entendía nada, pero sentía que esa carta tenía las respuestas de sus preguntas.

¿Qué les parece? Link confundido, Ruto se porta dulce, una carta de Zelda... ¿A dónde llevará todo esto? Reviews, por favor... ¿Creen que esa carta realmente tenga las respuestas que hay en la mente de Link¿Por qué reapareció el inventario de Link¿Hay herreros en el bosque Kokiri U? Solo algunas respuestas en el próximo capítulo de Caballero de Hyrule...


	2. Una carta, una fiesta y un nombramiento

¡Hola, lectores en general! ^^ Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, porque ahora todo se pondrá más interesante para ustedes y para Link. ¿En dónde me quedé? ¡Ah, sí! Bueno, la espera terminó, veremos de qué trata la carta que Zelda envió y por qué reapareció el inventario que usó Link en su aventura. Sin más que agregar, porque se nota que los estoy aburriendo con mi palabrería ^^U el segundo capítulo de mi fic.

==================================================================================================================== ===================================================================

Caballero de Hyrule 

**Capítulo 2: Una carta, una fiesta y un nombramiento.**

Link abrió lentamente la carta, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba escrito, ni de la razón por la cual Zelda se la escribió. Los ojos de Link se abrieron de par en par al leer la carta:

_Link,_

            Creo que cuando hayas recibido esta carta, las armas que usaste en tu aventura para salvar a todo Hyrule habrán aparecido de repente y tengas muchas preguntas, así que seré breve. Verás, yo hice aparecer tus armas con un conjuro del tiempo; pero no pude hacer aparecer ni la Ocarina del Tiempo ni la Master Sword. La Ocarina la repuse con una que yo misma hice, pero no puedo reponer la Master Sword, así que temo que deberás reponerla con alguna espada que puedas conseguir. La razón de todo esto es que tengo un presentimiento de estar en peligro por un sueño que tuve, pero no puedo pedirle a Impa que me proteja, porque ya tiene mucho trabajo siendo la sabia de las sombras y la líder de Villa Kakariko, así que recurro a ti para que me ayudes en caso de que algo suceda. Ya hablé con mi padre y, por lo que hiciste antes por Hyrule, decidió nombrarte caballero. Con esta carta viene una invitación para la fiesta del nombramiento, lleva a quien quieras.

Esperando que no hayas olvidado lo de hace dos semanas.

            Zelda.

PS: ya mandé las invitaciones a Saria, Darunia, Malon, Nabooru y Ruto

Link revisó el sobre, y venía una invitación que decía más o menos así:

Joven Link,

Es usted invitado a la ceremonia de su nombramiento como caballero del reino y a la posterior fiesta en su honor a realizarse en el castillo de Hyrule esta misma tarde a las 4 p.m.

Es usted libre de aceptar la invitación o rechazarla, favor mandar su respuesta con el mensajero que le llevó la invitación.

También queda Ud. libre de llevar el número deseado de invitados consigo; esta invitación fue enviada ya a sus amigos cercanos, nombrados por la princesa Zelda en la anterior carta.

-¡Dígale a la princesa Zelda que iré ^^!- Dijo Link muy alegre. -¡Enseguida, Joven Link!- Respondió el guardia, y con la misma rapidez con que llegó, se fue. Link estaba muy entusiasmado; y cuando vio a Saria, notó que ya tenía su invitación y estaba muy entusiasmada por todo también. Lo primero que hizo al ver a Link, fue felicitarlo con un gran abrazo (no sé cómo saltó hasta colgarse de Link, tal parece que las chicas aquí tienen fuerzas de sobra para saltar ^^U). -¡Link, felicidades ^_^!- fue lo que le dijo ella al abrazarlo. –No es para tanto **^^**- dijo Link, algo apenado por el gesto de su amiga. –Por cierto, Saria ¿Cómo recibiste la invitación si yo he estado allá afuera todo este tiempo?- Preguntó Link, curioso de saber cómo llegó la carta a Saria sin que él viera que se la dieran. –Me levanté como a las cinco, y en eso vino un guardia del castillo ^^- le respondió Saria, con gran naturalidad, luego de soltarse del joven Hylian. –Y entonces, ¿Cómo es que yo la recibí hasta ahora?- preguntó esta vez Link. –Es que me dijo el guardia que la princesa estaba escribiendo una carta para ti cuando envió las demás invitaciones y... - Saria no terminó la frase. -¿Y?... – insistió Link –y... la princesa pensó que de seguro te levantarías más tarde- concluyó Saria. Link cayó al suelo ante tal respuesta. ¡Esto de que se levantaba tarde ya era serio!

-Y... ¿A quién vas a llevar?- preguntó Saria, curiosa de saber a quien llevaría Link, luego de enterarse de lo de las demás invitaciones –Pues... no lo sé... creo que a Mido- contestó Link, luego de pensarlo. -¡¿A Mido?!- se sorprendió Saria -¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?- dijo Link, inocentemente. -¿Desde cuándo te llevas bien con Mido?- preguntó Saria. –Desde ayer que estuvimos hablando- fue la respuesta del joven Hylian. -¡Ah! Eso explica que se haya portado amable contigo esta mañana- dedujo rápidamente Saria. –Sí ^^- confirmó Link. –Pero... es que... **¬¬**- interrumpió Saria, algo sonrojada. -¿Qué sucede, Saria?- le interrogó Link –es que... ya lo invité ****¬¬****- concluyó Saria, aún más sonrojada. –Eso me sorprende de ti, Saria. Pensé que Mido no te agradaba mucho, ¿O me equivoco? =)- Dijo pícaramente Link; en parte, quería desquitarse de la pena que les hicieron pasar a él y a Zelda hace dos semanas (vengativo el chico, ¿eh? ^^). –Bueno... yo... quería agradecerle... por ser tan amable contigo *****¬¬*****- explicó Saria, tan roja como se lo permitía la sangre (¿les suena familiar?) –Bien, entonces yo invitaré a... déjame pensar... talvez a todos en el bosque- decidió por fin. -¡¿Queeé?! O_oUUU- dijo sorprendida Saria. –Sí, les debo a todos el que me hayan ayudado tanto en mi aventura como por recibirme como uno de ustedes, aún después de enterarme que no soy Kokiri ^^. Además, debo aprovechar que me dejaron llevar tantos invitados como quisiera- explicó Link.

===========================================================================================

Link, Saria y todos en el bosque estaban preparándose para salir; el Deku Tree les había dado permiso a todos de ir, con la condición de que no se quedaran fuera hasta muy tarde, pues era arriesgado dejar el bosque solo mucho tiempo. Todos en el mercado estaban sorprendidos de ver la gran caravana de trajes verdes que se dirigía al castillo; además de que todos se habían enterado del nombramiento de Link y le saludaban al verlo sobresalir de entre la multitud de Kokiris, pues ya lo habían convertido en figura pública con tanta publicidad ^^U. Llegaron por fin al castillo como a eso de las 3:45; Link se había apresurado mucho, además llegó con el mismo equipamiento que mencioné hace rato (ya lo oyeron, nunca se sabe). El guardia de la puerta los recibió sorprendido; luego de entrar, Link se estaba poniendo extremadamente nervioso, tanto por lo del nombramiento, como por ver a Zelda. -¡Relájate, Link! ^^U- Trató de tranquilizarlo Saria –Eh... bueno... yo... ******00******- Nunca se había visto a Link tan nervioso; caminaba como si fuera un robot, apenas hablaba y estaba tan rojo que, prácticamente, brillaba ^^UU.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, Zelda estaba peor. ¡No sabía ni qué ponerse! Buscaba y buscaba, pero no encontraba nada que le gustara para la ocasión. –¿No ha elegido nada todavía? El joven Link ya está aquí- Impa ya había notado que se acercaba Link con todos los Kokiri, y trataba de apresurar a Zelda, quien, al oír que se acercaba Link, se puso todavía más nerviosa. -¡No puede ser! ¡No hay nada apropiado que me pueda poner!- Se lamentaba Zelda, quien rechazaba cada vestido, creyendo que no sería apropiado para recibir a Link. Al fin se decidió por un vestido preciosísimo, adornado con detalles dorados y morados; obviamente, también se puso el colgante que le había regalado Link (los que ya leyeron "Un día inolvidable" saben a cual me refiero).

Link ya había entrado al castillo, y había sido escoltado inmediatamente por un guardia a un lugar aparte, donde se presentó con el rey. -Conque tú eres el valiente joven que salvó esta tierra hace mucho tiempo, ¿Eh?- Link sólo bajó la cabeza y asintió. -¿Por qué te quedas callado? Siéntete en confianza- dijo el rey, quien, por cierto, no estaba enterado de lo de hace unas semanas. En eso bajó Zelda; Link no pudo hacer más que quedársele viendo con cara de bobo ^^UU. -¡Hola, padre!... Hola... Link ***^_^***- Zelda se había dado cuenta de que Link se le había quedado mirando, esa era la reacción que buscaba. –Eh... hola... Zelda... ****^^****- Link por fin había reaccionado de ese estado de hipnosis en el que estaba de ver a Zelda. El rey se adelantó al salón principal para iniciar la ceremonia, dejando a Link y Zelda solos; Link no sabía ni qué decirle, ni ella a él. Al fin, el joven Hylian decidió romper con el hielo y, se dignó a hablarle. –Este... te ves... preciosa... – pudo decir apenas Link. –Eh... gracias... ****^^****- le respondió Zelda, roja como una manzana. Estaban a punto de hablar de lo del día de campo, cuando un soldado llega de repente –Permítanme escoltarlos al salón principal- les dijo. –Este... nuestra entrada no será muy llamativa, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Link, algo preocupado por llamar la atención. –Yo sólo tengo que llevarlos a donde Su Majestad me indicó, joven- explicó el soldado. –No te preocupes, Link ^^, seguro que ni notarán que llegamos- trató de calmarlo Zelda. –Y... ¡aquí están! ¡Link, el héroe del tiempo y la princesa Zelda, salvadores de Hyrule!- Los presentaba el rey al tiempo que entraban y sonaban las trompetas. –"Nadie notará que llegamos" **¬¬**- dijo Link, más nervioso que molesto. –No me culpes, Link **⌐⌐**- dijo Zelda, igual de nerviosa. Zelda tomó lugar junto a su padre, mientras Link se sentó en una silla no muy lejos de Zelda, siempre en un lugar de honor. –Varios hemos oído de parte de la princesa Zelda las historias de valor y heroísmo de este joven héroe, intentando salvar nuestra hermosa tierra de Hyrule del perverso Ganondorf; por esa razón, he tomado la decisión de nombrar a Link con el cargo de caballero defensor del reino- dijo el rey, al tiempo que la multitud vitoreaba a Link, quien estaba cada vez más nervioso. –Link, acércate y ponte de rodillas- decía el rey, mientras tomaba una espada de esas que utilizan para esta clase de ceremonias. Link, aún más nervioso, se reclinó ante el monarca y cerró los ojos, esperando que todo acabara rápido. –Yo te nombro caballero protector del reino de Hyrule... – antes de continuar, le guiñó un ojo a Zelda sin que nadie lo notara, ni siquiera Link; la chica se ruborizó al comprobar que su más grande ilusión (y capricho) se estaba haciendo realidad. -... y protector personal de la princesa Zelda- concluyó el rey, ante la reacción de sorpresa de todo el mundo y principalmente del mismo Link, quien estaba tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar. -¡Levántate, Sir Link!- dijo el rey en tono imperativo, Link se levantó lenta y nerviosamente, mientras una gran multitud (casi todo Hyrule) le gritaba vivas a pleno pulmón. -Ahora, ¡todos a disfrutar de la fiesta en honor a Sir Link!- dijo el rey para cerrar la ceremonia e iniciar la fiesta.

====================================================================================================================== ==================================================================================

¿Qué tal el segundo capítulo? Reviews, porfa... ¿Qué les parece? Conque esa era la idea de Zelda para tener a Link más cerca, ¿Eh? ¿Se imaginan la reacción de Ruto al oír "protector personal de la princesa Zelda" ^^UU? ¿Qué le dirá Ruto a Link, digo, Sir Link en el próximo capítulo? ¿Podrán Link y Zelda por fin hablar tranquilamente de lo del beso? ¿Cuál será el peligro al que teme Zelda? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo de Caballero de Hyrule...


	3. Una pregunta respondida con una máscara

Zero Link: Bien, ¿estamos listos para el tercer capítulo?

Ruto: ¡Yo no! ¬_¬XXXXX 

Zero Link: Ruto, je je je ^^UU hola.

Ruto: ¡¿Cómo dejaste que Zelda se quedara con Link como su protector personal?!

Zero Link: Yo no tengo la culpa ^^UUUU.

Ruto: ¡¡¡¡¡SI TÚ ESCRIBES LA HISTORIA!!!!!

Zero Link: Pero no son mis personajes, son de Nintendo y no tengo control sobre sus acciones, me limito a escribir lo que hacen.

Ruto: Y se puede saber, ¡¡¿Cómo demonios te enteras de lo que hacemos?!!

Zero Link: ¡Yo estoy sufriendo tus gritos en carne propia y no te digo que lo hagas! ⌐_⌐X; además, tengo mi hechizo de invisibilidad para andar de espía y una casa en Kakariko.

Ruto: Eh... este... ganaste esta vez, pero más te vale que hagas algo respecto a lo de "protector personal", o atente a las consecuencias ¬_¬------X

Zero Link: Mientras Ruto se calma ^^UUUU, veamos el tercer capítulo.

======================================================================================================================================================================

**Caballero de Hyrule**

**Capítulo 3: Una pregunta... respondida con una máscara**

Todos los presentes felicitaban a Link, quien solo podía agradecerles su presencia y su apoyo; -¡Felicidades, Link! ^^ - le felicitó Malon –Eh... gracias *^^*- decía Link, quien todavía se estaba recuperando de ese susto de "protector personal de la princesa Zelda" -¡Felicidades, hermano!- lo felicitaba Darunia, al tiempo que le daba un abrazo goron –Gra... gracias X_x|||- pudo apenas decir el joven Hylian -¡Vaya! Caballero protector del reino, ¿Eh? Ahora serás conocido como Sir Link ^^-... era la forma de felicitarlo de Nabooru –Bueno... todos mis amigos todavía pueden tratarme igual **^^**- decía Link, algo apenado. Así, fueron pasando todos sus amigos cercanos; felicitándolo, bromeando, jugando con sus más que obvios nervios ^^U; pero, alguien faltaba, faltaba una persona que Link sabía que no lo saludaría como los demás...

En eso, una chica zora se abría paso bruscamente entre la gente, se podía ver el gran enojo que traía consigo, ya sabemos de quien se trata; Ruto al fin alcanzó a Link solo para colgársele del cuello como siempre hacía. -¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Link?! ¡Soy tu prometida!- le reprochaba esta, como si el chico tuviera la culpa de todo. -¿De qué hablas Ruto? @_@UU- decía el pobre Link, aturdido por la repentina aparición de Ruto y por su "abrazo". -¡De eso de "protector personal de la princesa Zelda"! ¿De qué más?- dijo la princesa zora, mientras se abrazaba más fuerte al joven Hylian, quien tomó el color azul característico en esas situaciones. –No me eches la culpa, yo no fui @_@|||... - se defendía Link, ya de color morado –... además, ¿no me vas a felicitar?- terminó de decir para distraer su atención. -¡Oh, sí! ¡Felicidades ^_^!- le felicitó Ruto, cambiando su humor. -Además, seré la esposa de un caballero, je je je- dijo para sí (pero Link de todas formas la oyó _ _U). Mientras Link todavía estaba recuperando un poco de aire ^^U, llegó Zelda -¡Hola Link! **^_^** Oh, hola... Ruto ¬_¬XX- miró de reojo con una fría mirada a Ruto (no me imagino por qué... _0), quien estaba abrazada a Link. Ruto le devolvió la mirada a Zelda, mientras se soltaba lentamente del pobre chico; parecía que se decían con la mirada cosas como... –"¿No te rindes? Ya es mi protector personal, o... ¿no oíste a mi padre?"- ... y... –"Yo lo aparté primero, es mi prometido, así que no me lo vas a quitar tan fácilmente"- Había un aura de ira y competencia entre ellas, que hacía que Link se sintiera como un trofeo, un trofeo que ninguna de las dos se permitiría perder. -¿Me permiten opinar?- dijo Link tímidamente -¡Tú, cállate!- dijeron las dos al unísono. –"Esta va a ser una noche muuuuuy larga _ _|||"- pensó Link al tiempo que se callaba; ninguna de las dos iba a ceder, aunque el joven hylian deseaba en el fondo que Zelda lo "ganara" a él. Intentó retirarse a comer algo pues, con la preocupación de la ceremonia, no había comido el resto del día ^^U, pero... -¡¡Ven para acá Link!!- le llamaron Zelda y Ruto, aún peleándose por él. -¿Sí? ^^|||- respondió Link, intimidado por el llamado. -¡Decide! ¿A quién prefieres?- dijeron éstas, siempre en coro. -¿A mí? _0- dijo Ruto confiada –O... ¿A... mí? **^^**- dijo Zelda, algo nerviosa. Link miraba a una y luego a la otra; Ruto le coqueteaba, mientras Zelda le miraba dulcemente. De entre todas las mujeres del mundo prefería a Zelda; pero, no podía romperle el corazón a la pobre Ruto. Link era demasiado caballeroso para hacerle eso; además, la chica zora no tenía malas intenciones, sólo era el resultado de las circunstancias. –Yo puedo ayudarles en algo- interrumpió Saria, quien tenía una bolsa con algo dentro. –Sabía que esta máscara que me dio Link hace unos años me serviría- dijo pícaramente. Link pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba planeando Saria -¡No! ¡La Máscara de la Verdad no! O_o- le suplicó a Saria, quien sacó dicho objeto de la bolsa. –¿No es esa la máscara que puede leer la mente?- preguntó Ruto -¿Cuál es tu idea, Saria?- preguntó luego Zelda, aún sin entender –Pónganse la máscara para saber a cuál prefiere Link- dijo la chica Kokiri con cierto tono picaresco. –Pero no les quedará- dijo Link para salir del apuro –No hay problema, sólo la sostendrán con la mano y ya- repuso Saria. El joven Hylian no soportaba más; pensaba en todo lo que podía para distraer ese pensamiento de su mente, mientras las chicas decidían quién le leería la mente a éste con la máscara. –Muy bien, lo haremos de esta forma: le hacemos la pregunta a Link; primero, verá Ruto; luego, Zelda; y, para que haya un árbitro imparcial, veré yo. ¿De acuerdo?- fue la propuesta de Saria, a la cual las otras dos aceptaron, para desgracia de Link ^^U. -¿A quién prefieres, Link? ¿A Zelda o a Ruto?- preguntó Saria. Link miraba para un lado, para el otro; no podía evitar pensar en la pregunta. Ruto sostuvo la máscara frente a su cara y se concentró en los pensamientos del chico; Link era muy elusivo, pero notó lo que temía desde un principio –"... Zelda..."- oyó, en un murmullo dentro de sus pensamientos, el nombre que temía oír. Se quedó seria y le pasó la máscara a Zelda –No encontré nada- dijo con un tono de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido por el joven hylian, quien se sintió triste por la desilusión de la chica zora. Le repitieron la pregunta a Link, quien no quería que alguien más le revisara la mente. –Espera... – dijo Link, deteniendo con su mano la de Zelda, quien se sonrojó por el gesto. –Yo... prefiero a... Zelda- dijo por fin, con una media sonrisa. -¿En serio? **00**- dijo Zelda, aún sin creerlo –Si... – dijo Link, mirando tiernamente a Zelda –Quería... hablar contigo... sobre... ese día... pero... - dijo el joven Hylian, sin olvidar a cierta chica zora que estaba muy triste –... primero debo hablar con Ruto- concluyó. Dicho esto, fue a buscar a Ruto para tranquilizarla, pero se había dado cuenta de que había regresado a donde estaba discutiendo con Zelda para reclamarle. -¡¡Vas a pagarla caro, Zelda!! ¡¡Link y yo estábamos comprometidos desde que le di el Zafiro de los Zoras!!- gritaba Ruto, quien había recuperado el humor que la caracterizaba. –¡Ah! ¿Por eso es que tú y Link estaban comprometidos?- dijo Zelda, quien sólo recordaba que Ruto alegaba, desde que eran niños, que Link era su prometido, y sin dar ninguna explicación. -¿No lo sabías?- preguntó Saria, sorprendida por la reacción de la chica. –No. Siempre pensé que era algún capricho que se le había metido a Ruto cuando conoció a Link... – explicaba Zelda. -... entonces puedo explicar lo que pasó y arreglar este malentendido de una vez por todas- acabó de aclarar. –Oye... Ruto... ^^UU- se dirigió con mucho tacto a la princesa zora, pues no quería hacerla enojar más. -¡¿Qué?! ¬_¬XXXXX- respondió de mala gana Ruto –Creo... que... puedo... explicar unas cosas... sobre... tu compromiso con Link- dijo lentamente Zelda, temerosa de la ira de Ruto. -¡¿Qué puedes explicar?! ¡No hay más que decir! ¡Yo le regalé a Link mi más valiosa posesión y eso cierra el compromiso!- replicó Ruto tercamente. –Es que... no entiendes... – trató de calmarla Zelda -¡¿No entiendo qué?!- interrumpió bruscamente Ruto –No entiendes... las circunstancias por las que pasaba Link en ese momento- continuó explicando Zelda. -¡¿Qué circunstancias?!- Volvió a gritar Ruto –Pues... que... Link necesitaba la Piedra Espiritual del agua para abrir la Puerta del Tiempo; no tuvo opción, tenía que pedírtela, o de lo contrario todo Hyrule estaría sumergido en el caos... No es culpa suya el hecho de que implicara ese compromiso- terminó de explicar. –Entonces... ¿no me la pidió porque quisiera casarse conmigo?- recapacitó Ruto –No... él no estaba enterado de nada... Lo siento- trató de consolarle Zelda. -¡¡Todo es TU culpa!!- gritó Ruto, casi delirando... de tristeza -¡¿Qué?!- protestó confundida Zelda -¡Sí! ¡Tú me quieres quitar a Link, pero no lo voy a permitir!- continuó alegando en su delirio la chica zora, al tiempo que se abalanzaba contra Zelda -¡Si quieres a MI Link, tendrás que ganármelo en una pelea!- continuó Ruto, perdida en su furia. Pero, cuando le iba a poner las manos encima a Zelda, rápidamente un escudo se atravesó en su camino -... y si tú quieres acercarte a Zelda, deberás pasar sobre mí... Lo siento... – dijo Link en voz baja y escondiendo su rostro tras el escudo. –Link... ¿Es... cierto lo que dijo Zelda?- preguntó tímidamente Ruto –Bueno... sí... – dijo el joven Hylian con cierto tono de tristeza. –Ya lo entiendo... – dijo Ruto con un tono bastante triste y melancólico –No te pongas triste, no me perdonaría verte llorar- dijo Link para consolarla. Ruto apartó el escudo y miró a los ojos a Link; la miraban de una forma bastante... fuerte, como si la reprochara con la mirada; pero, al mismo tiempo, dulce, de una forma fraternal. Entonces comprendió todo –Ahora lo veo... – dijo la chica zora, saliendo de su tristeza -... me enamoré de Link por esa mirada, esa mirada llena de fuego y de justicia... Lamento las molestias que te causé, y desde ahora nuestro compromiso está oficialmente anulado ^_^- dijo ya más alegre y saltando sobre Link para abrazarlo una vez más. –Está bien, pero no te emociones ^^U- dijo Link, sobresaltado por el rápido cambio de actitud de Ruto –no te preocupes, este es el último abrazo ^^- le tranquilizó Ruto.

===================================================================================

Eran ya como las seis; Link ya había comido un poco y tenía que sacarse unas dudas de la mente; los Kokiris se habían ido ya, y sólo estaba él con Malon, Ruto y, por supuesto, Zelda –Ahora... este... Zelda... ¿Puedo hablar contigo por un segundo?- le murmuró Link, para que no le oyeran -¿De qué quieres hablar con ella?- preguntó Ruto, con su indiscreción acostumbrada; que, por cierto, le había oído muy bien -¡Cómo eres indiscreta, Ruto! ^^U- opinó Malon –Sí, muy indiscreta **¬¬**- dijo Link, algo malhumorado –Déjala, no importa ^^- lo tranquilizó Zelda. Link y Zelda se retiraron un momento para hablar a solas. –Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme?- preguntó Zelda –Este... con esto del nombramiento... y esto de "protector personal", bueno... ¿No tendré... que mudarme... al castillo? ****¬¬****- preguntó Link bastante rojo, pues la sola idea le hacía hervir la cara –Bueno... no, si no quieres ^^- respondió Zelda con bastante tranquilidad -¿A qué te refieres Zelda?- preguntó Link confundido –Bueno; a que, con la nueva Ocarina, sólo necesitas tocar la canción "Arrullo de Zelda" y te transportarás lo más cerca de mí que desees– le explicó Zelda –O sea que, si me necesitas, sólo debo tocar "Arrullo de Zelda" y, si lo deseo, me transportaré, por ejemplo, a la entrada del castillo. ¿Correcto?- confirmó el joven Hylian –Si ^^- le respondió Zelda –Pero... ¿Cómo sabré que me necesitas?- preguntó esta vez Link –Yo me comunicaré contigo a través de nuestras mentes- le explicó Zelda con mucha naturalidad -¿Cómo? O_o- dijo Link confundido –Con magia. Es muy simple; sólo me concentro, y oirás mi voz en tu mente. Si quieres hablar conmigo de esta forma, solo concéntrate en mí y yo te oiré ^^- le aclaró Zelda –Bueno, está bien ^^- respondió Link, ya más tranquilo. A pesar de que ya se sentía más en confianza, todavía tenía cosas que hablar con Zelda; cuando ésta ya regresaba a hablar con las otras dos, Link la tomó del brazo haciéndola sonrojar –Este... también te quería hablar de... lo de... hace unas semanas... **·_·**- dijo Link tímidamente -¿Eh? Bueno... este... yo también, Link ***n_n***- le respondió Zelda, más roja que el joven Hylian –Bueno... si no te agradó eso, discúlpame ***00***- dijo Link rápidamente; esto sorprendió a Zelda, ¿por qué habría de disculparse alguien por algo tan bello? –No tienes que disculparte, Link ***^_^***; me gustó mucho ese beso- lo calmó Zelda, notablemente ruborizada. Link, ante esto, se sintió más relajado de lo que había estado en toda la tarde y, tomando a Zelda de la mano, la llevó a un cuarto solo, lejos de la multitud. Zelda estaba asombrada por el repentino cambio de actitud del joven Hylian; ahora se le veía más tranquilo, sereno y, sobre todo, decidido.

Ya lejos del bullicio y el gentío, Link miró a los ojos a Zelda tiernamente –Ahora puedo hablar con sinceridad. Te quiero, Zelda; nada me hizo más feliz que besarte ese día y, si ahora lo deseas, podemos repetir la experiencia- le dijo dulcemente (no tengo idea de dónde salió esa seguridad, el amor toma caminos extraños). Zelda no dijo nada; sólo cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por Link, quien interpretó la señal y acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, uniendo sus labios en un beso más apasionado que el de hace dos semanas. Link jugaba con el cabello de la chica y lo enredaba en sus dedos con mucha delicadeza. Zelda no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Link, su rostro y el beso que le estaba dando. Cuando se separaron para dar aire a sus pulmones, se miraron fijamente; estaban rojos como tomates, pero a pesar de eso, se sentían felices por haber tenido la oportunidad de demostrarse sus sentimientos nuevamente. –Eh... este... será mejor que regresemos al salón principal o se preocuparán por nosotros *******00*******- dijo Link tremendamente nervioso –Eh... sí... *******00*******- dijo Zelda, tan nerviosa como él. Regresaron juntos donde estaban Ruto y Malon; y cuando digo juntos, entiéndase que Zelda estaba muy pegada a Link, y éste la rodeaba con el brazo de una forma muy tierna ^^. La reacción de las otras dos no se hizo esperar, y cuando los vieron llegar, pues... -¡Uy! ¿Y desde cuándo se tratan tan cariñosamente ustedes dos? ^^- exclamó Malon, haciendo enrojecer a la pareja como si fueran manzanas maduras ^^U –Bueno, era de esperarse ¬_¬; con lo de que Link ya no es mi prometido, parece que quiere aprovechar el tiempo con Zelda- dijo Ruto secamente (era de esperarse, todavía no se acostumbra a la ruptura de su compromiso con Link). –Oye, Link... parece que ya va a empezar el baile ^^=- dijo Zelda, para distraer su atención; pero lejos de hacerlo, le hizo más presente el hecho de que ellos dos ahora estaban juntos como pareja, al menos eso le pasó por la mente al joven Hylian. Éste, al oírla, pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojo existentes -¿En qué estás pensando, Zelda? ***¬¬*** Eh, un momento... ¡Tú no mencionaste nada de un baile en tu carta! *********00*********- exclamó Link, rojo hasta el tope. Zelda no sabía explicarse –Eh... bueno... je je je ñ.n... no quería que te negaras a venir por eso- fue lo único que pudo argumentar Zelda en su defensa. Link sólo sonrió dulcemente ante la excusa de la princesa, lo cual la confundió. No podía negarlo, Zelda lo conocía demasiado bien para decirle del baile; pero esta vez, decidió no ofrecer resistencia, para sorpresa de Zelda ^^ -Bueno... creo que, debido a esto, esperas que baile contigo, ¿no? ^_^=- fue la respuesta del joven, la cual dejó aún más desconcertada a la pobre Zelda y, como broche de oro, el mismo Link fue quien la tomó por el brazo y la llevó a la pista de baile. –Eh... ¿Link? 00- preguntó la confundida chica -¿Sí? ^^- respondió el joven hylian, con la misma seguridad de hace un rato -¿Qué te sucede? Hace un momento, cuando estábamos solos, actuaste de esa misma forma- Link sólo le sonrió. Zelda no entendía que Link actuaba de esa forma tan segura porque ahora no se sentía con la presión de sus anteriores problemas encima; así que, ahora quería demostrarle sus sentimientos de una forma tan expresa como hace dos semanas, pero sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Link quería demostrarle también otra sorpresa...

======================================================================================================================================================================

Y... ahí acaba el tercer capítulo. Reviews, please... quiero saber qué es lo que piensan del fic, si tengo que cambiarle esto, si tengo que mejorarle aquello... Pero, continuando, ¿Cuál será la sorpresa que tiene preparada Link? ¿Ruto se acostumbrará a la ruptura de su compromiso con Link? Y Zelda se cada vez más confundida, veremos qué sucede en el próximo capítulo; hasta entonces, se despide su servidor, Zero Link y... ¡Que la Trifuerza los acompañe! :p


	4. Un baile y una predicción

¡Hola, hola, hola lectores y lectoras! ^_^ los saluda Zero Link, listo para continuar con el fic. Hasta ahora, ¿qué les ha parecido? Espero más Reviews del tercer capítulo para saber de sus opiniones, y también espero bastantes de este. Por favor, no esperen para escribir, necesito muchas opiniones de este capítulo, o sino, no sé si seguir con el fic. Todas las ideas que tengan para el próximo capítulo envíenlas a mi correo, si no lo saben revisen mi perfil. Bueno, para no aburrirlos más, aquí tienen.

======================================================================================================================================================================

**Caballero de Hyrule**

**Capítulo 4: Un baile y una predicción... cumplida.**

Zelda no entendía la forma de actuar de Link, pero al llegar a la pista de baile, notó algo realmente diferente en el joven Hylian; Link estaba... ¡bailando sorprendentemente bien! –Este... Link, ¿desde cuándo bailas? Pensé que no te gustaba- preguntó confundida Zelda –Estuve practicando desde hace una semana y media, porque sabía que a ti te gusta bailar ^^- dijo Link tranquilamente; Zelda estaba admirada y alegre de la serenidad con que lo había dicho, así que sólo se dejó llevar por el joven hylian, como hace un momento en ese apartado cuarto. La gente se le quedaba viendo a la pareja, que bailaba como si estuviera bailando en las nubes; Link llevaba a Zelda con gran delicadeza, como si de una muñeca de cristal se tratara, y la miraba de una forma muy tierna, ella sólo seguía sus pasos al compás de la música...

Luego de bailar como por hora y media (que seguro que ni siquiera sintieron una hora ^^), se retiraron a donde estaban Malon y Ruto, quien ya se imaginaran la expresión que tenía, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. –Bailaron bastante tiempo, ¿no? ^^- comentó pícaramente Malon al tiempo que los veía –Una hora, treinta y tres minutos, y doce segundos ¬_¬- manifestó Ruto, con cara de mal humor -¿Estuviste contando el tiempo? ^^UUUU- preguntó Malon sorprendida –No tenía nada más que hacer ¬¬- contestó Ruto de forma seca y sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Mientras tanto, cierta parejita estaba viendo la pequeña discusión sin decir nada; los rostros de ambos estaban extremadamente rojos, viéndose con caras de "¡¿De veras estuvimos tanto tiempo bailando?!". –Pero no tienes que enojarte Ruto, sólo era una pregunta ^^U- se justificó Malon –Bueno u.u... no importa ^^- dijo Ruto, cambiando su humor ante la sorpresa de todos –Es que... bueno, no creo que sea cómodo para ustedes que yo esté enojada toda la vida ^_^- aclaró la chica zora. Realmente Ruto se estaba comportando de una forma bastante madura; no dejaba de incomodarle el hecho de que Link no fuera ya su prometido, pero también se había dado cuenta de que no era tan malo, especialmente porque ya no tendría que estarse interponiendo entre Link y Zelda, ni causándoles inconvenientes de ese tipo. A esos dos no los podría separar ni aunque amarrara a Link a su casa del árbol y a Zelda al trono del rey de Hyrule ^^UU... al menos eso pensaba Ruto (lo cual no le discuto). También se sentía bien porque Link se veía más feliz que antes; Ruto notó que Link se veía con una sonrisa más sincera, como si ya no tuviera ningún peso sobre su conciencia, pero en eso se le ocurrió -"¿Habré sido un peso en la conciencia de Link?"- Y decidió no quedarse con la duda –Oye, Link... – le llamó tímidamente Ruto -¿Qué te pasa Ruto?- respondió el joven Hylian –Quería saber si yo... ¿he sido una carga en tu conciencia? Tú sabes, por lo del compromiso y ese malentendido *¬¬*- dijo la chica zora algo nerviosa –Bueno, sí... pero no malinterpretes, sólo me preocupaba que eso siguiera su curso y termináramos... bueno... casados ^^U, y yo no hubiera podido ser lo que tú esperabas, sobre todo, porque no siento lo mismo por ti u_u- explicó Link, con algo de seriedad y tristeza mezcladas, porque nunca quiso que ella cancelara el compromiso de esa forma –Bueno, pero no te pongas triste ^^, ya no estoy molesta por eso y quiero que me disculpes por tantas molestias; sé que ya te pedí disculpas antes, pero quiero pedírtelas una vez más porque quiero que sepas que realmente lo siento u.u- dijo Ruto arrepentida por su conducta anterior –No te preocupes ^^, te disculpo- le dijo dulcemente Link. Además, no podía evitar que Ruto sintiera algo por él, pues le había ayudado en situaciones adversas, y sería natural que sintiera agradecimiento, que se hubiera derivado en un enamoramiento ilusorio.

===================================================================================

Eran ya como las diez; más de la mitad de los invitados se había ido ya, pero cierto grupito continuaba platicando de anécdotas de años pasados... -¿Recuerdan la primera vez que Link trató de manejar una espada pesada hace unos años? Ja, ja, ja... ¡Apenas podía levantarla! XDDDD- recordó Malon, haciendo que todos se murieran de risa, excepto claro, el mismo Link... –Tenías que recordar ese día **¬¬**- dijo Link algo molesto y a la vez sonrojado, porque sabía que Zelda también había sido testigo de ese bochornoso hecho –Pero... ¡¿recuerdan el día que Ruto... saltó desde la cascada del río zora para abrazar a Link y, luego... se pasó de largo y... cayó al río?! ¡Parecía rana estrellada en una pared! XXDDDDDDD- le recordó Malon al resto del grupo mientras todos reían al recordar tan gracioso hecho, excepto ya saben quien -¡Tú no tienes remedio! **T_T**- dijo molesta Ruto, quien tampoco estaba cómoda al recordar tal situación, aunque ahí no terminaban los recuerdos –Pero... ¿No me digan que se les olvidó cuando Zelda fue por primera vez a nadar al Lago Hylia? ¿Recuerdan cómo fingía no saber nadar para que Link le enseñara? ¡Eso estuvo para morirse de risa! XXDDDDDDD- fue el recuerdo que trajo esta vez Malon a la memoria de los demás, siendo esta vez Zelda la ridiculizada -¡Realmente no sabía nadar en ese momento! ***¬_¬***- se defendía Zelda (aunque eso ni ella se lo cree) –Pero... no has recordado nada vergonzoso de ti, Malon- le dijo inquisitivamente Ruto, para acabar con la broma –Con la Máscara de la Verdad oí algo de ti... – intervino Link, recordando lo que le dijo aquella piedra frente al Templo del Tiempo (los que no sepan de qué hablo, hablen con las piedras que están frente al mencionado templo) -¿Qué oíste, Link?- preguntó Zelda, impaciente por oír algo que callara a la "graciosa" de Malon –Entre otras cosas... oí que tú esperas a tu caballero en brillante armadura que llegará a conquistarte y llevarte con él- dijo Link en tono burlón; pero, ni Ruto ni Zelda se rieron -¿Por qué no se ríen?- preguntó confundido el joven Hylian –Bueno... yo creí en esa fantasía cuando te conocí... – se explicó Ruto, algo sonrojada –Y yo... empecé a creer en ella hoy- dijo Zelda más ruborizada todavía y en voz baja. Link si que había metido la pata esta vez; no sabía qué decir, no sabía que él era el "caballero en brillante armadura" que algunas esperaban que llegara a sus vidas... –Eh... no sé cómo disculparme, sólo puedo decir que siento haberlas hecho sentir mal a las tres y pido que me perdonen, por favor u_u- dijo Link bastante arrepentido –No te preocupes, te disculpamos ^_^- le dijeron la tres al unísono, haciendo sentir mejor al joven Hylian, quien no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlas sentir mal.

Todos ya estaban algo cansados y la fiesta ya no duraría mucho, así que ya se disponían a irse... pero una sombra de repente los cubrió a todos en el gran salón y una figura que despedía un  aura maléfica se les apareció –Permítanme presentarme... – dijo la figura con tono malvado -... estoy de paso por Hyrule, y no quería irme sin dejar mi impresión- concluyó. Zelda se sentía muy asustada, sentía algo extraño –Link... esto es... a lo que me refería en mi carta... esto es a lo que temía- dijo con una voz que alertó al joven Hylian, pues nunca había oído tan asustada a Zelda –No te preocupes... yo te protegeré- la tranquilizó Link, mientras desenvainaba su espada y preparaba su escudo a modo de protegerla –Bueno, Sir Link, espero que puedas protegerla de esto- dijo el ser perverso al tiempo que lanzaba una oleada de murciélagos para atacarlo. Link sólo resistió el ataque protegiendo a Zelda, quien se espantó al ver cómo el joven Hylian resistía el brutal ataque de cientos de murciélagos al mismo tiempo para protegerla, y sin moverse un centímetro; pero, los vampiros seguían golpeándolo sin parar, y él sólo seguía ahí, sin moverse, para proteger a la persona que más ha significado en su vida –Mi deber es protegerte... no porque fui nombrado tu protector, sino porque... te amo... – decía en su último esfuerzo para resistir el feroz ataque que le lanzaba su contrincante. Zelda sólo podía ver horrorizada como se desplomaba su amado Link, presa del cansancio y la agonía. Luego, sin dar otra explicación, el siniestro ente llevaba a la princesa pidiendo como rescate el poder absoluto sobre la tierra de Hyrule -¡Si no soy nombrado gobernante de toda la tierra de Hyrule para mañana a esta hora, la princesa lo pagará! Ja, ja, ja... – gritó, mientras mandaba de nuevo el ataque de miles de temibles seres alados, esta vez tras Zelda -¡Link!- era lo único que la aterrorizada princesa podía exclamar mientras era llevada por la misma oleada de murciélagos que antes derribó a su querido guardián de ojos azules, quien estaba tirado en el suelo sin poder hacer nada, incapaz de hacer algo para rescatarla en ese momento. -... Zelda... – era lo único que el joven Hylian podía decir en su desconsuelo y dolencia...

======================================================================================================================================================================

Fin del capítulo 4. Reviews... ¿Qué les parece este fic romance / aventura? Soy un sentimental de primera, pero también me gusta la acción ^^. Ahora sabemos a qué temía Zelda, miren cómo dejó al pobre Link; además, ¿qué les pareció eso de "... te amo... "?

¿Quién creen que sea este nuevo enemigo? ¿Ganondorf, que ha vuelto de la tumba para vengarse? ¿Algún hechicero ambicioso de poder? ¿Un hijo de la noche (vampiro) que desea empezar su reino de sombras en Hyrule? ¿Un admirador de Zelda que tuvo una reacción similar a la de Ruto al oír "protector personal de la princesa Zelda" pero con menos auto-control ^^U? ¿Parará Malon con esos recuerdos vergonzosos ^^UU? No todas, pero sí algunas respuestas en el próximo capítulo de "Caballero de Hyrule"...


	5. Una búsqueda contrarreloj

Bosque Kokiri, 11:00 p.m. Zero Link llega con uniforme de soldado y se presenta ante Saria haciendo señal de firme.

Zero Link: ¡Zero Link reportándose con las últimas noticias del reino de Hyrule!

Saria: ¡No hagas bromas, Zero Link ¬¬X! ¡Esta es una situación crítica!

Zero Link: Lo siento u_u, pero... ¡es importante 00! ¿Link aún no se levanta? ¿Encontrará a Zelda a tiempo? ¿Descubriremos quién es el nuevo enemigo antes de que sea muy tarde 00UUU?

Saria: ¡Haces demasiadas preguntas! Estoy tan preocupada como tú, pero debes calmarte.

Zero Link se queda pensativo, y luego...

Zero Link: ¡Ya sé!

Saria: ¿Qué? ¿Sabes dónde está Zelda?

Zero Link: No, sé como relajarme. Iré al mercado a buscarme una linda novia Gerudo, oí que van ahí a buscar novio, je, je, je ^¬^... (otro chisme de las piedras)

*POW*

Saria le revienta un puñetazo en la cabeza a Zero Link.

Saria: ¡ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO DE PENSAR EN ESO ¬_¬XXXXX! Mejor piensa en cómo le vas a hacer para encontrar a Zelda y avisarnos luego para ir a controlar la situación.

Zero Link: Sabes tan bien como yo que sólo Link irá a "controlar la situación"; tanto tú como yo sólo estaremos de observadores, así que iré a investigar para escribir el siguiente capítulo.

Saria: Ya era hora de que te pusieras a trabajar.

Zero Link: No fastidies ¬_¬...

======================================================================================================================================================================

**Caballero de Hyrule**

**Capítulo 5: Una búsqueda contrarreloj.**

-¡Link, despierta!- gritaba una chica de cabello verde, angustiada por el estado del joven Hylian. Link había sido llevado esa noche al bosque Kokiri, más muerto que vivo, para que pudiera descansar; pero, él pensaba en otras cosas sin importarle su salud –Debo... rescatar a Zelda- decía, en un tono apenas audible, entre sus gemidos de dolor –No tenemos mucho tiempo; Link está muy mal, y mañana a las diez y media de la noche, será demasiado tarde... para Zelda... y para la tierra de Hyrule- decía Malon, preocupada por la salud del joven Hylian, por la cautiva princesa y por el destino del reino -¡Esperen! Acabo de recordar que el viejo del lago Hylia hace medicinas de muy buena calidad; talvez nos ayude con una medicina que recupere las fuerzas de Link en un instante- sugirió Ruto, quien recordó que el viejo y su padre eran conocidos y que su padre siempre recurría a él cuando se sentía mal. –Esa es una buena idea, Ruto- dijo la chica Kokiri, reanimada por la oportuna propuesta –Pero hay un problema, necesitamos darle los ingredientes para que los haga medicina- dijo esta vez la princesa zora, bajando de nuevo los ánimos de Saria –Lo bueno es que sé que ingredientes necesitamos ^^- repuso Ruto –Di todo de una vez ¬¬- dijo Malon, desesperada por los rápidos cambios de actitud de Saria y por la actitud de Ruto, que iba cambiando esos ánimos con su tardanza para explicar las cosas... –Entonces... ¿Qué necesitamos Ruto?- preguntó la chica Kokiri –Necesitamos: Una lágrima del enfermo, un pedazo de corteza del árbol más viejo en todo Hyrule, una libra de arena movediza, tres pelos de la crin de un caballo blanco, polvo de las alas de una hada y cinco gotas de la poción azul de la vieja de la tienda de medicinas- especificó Ruto -¿Porqué no vamos simplemente por la poción azul?- preguntó Malon –Porque sólo eso no restablecerá totalmente sus fuerzas; es una medicina fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para esta situación- explicó Ruto –Ya veo; en ese caso, será mejor que nos movamos- dijo Saria.

Todos en el bosque Kokiri pusieron de su parte; como Link estaba casi agonizando y estaba muy preocupado por Zelda, no fue difícil el conseguir la lágrima (no me sorprende, yo estaría igual en esa situación). Malon cortó tres pelos de la crin del caballo más blanco que encontró en el rancho; al enterarse de la situación, Nabooru les proporcionó la libra de arena movediza. Mido fue con un grupo de Kokiris a cortar un poco de la corteza del ya difunto árbol Deku, quien se sabe que es el árbol más viejo de todo Hyrule; Saria consiguió en la fuente de las hadas un hada que le diera un poco del polvo de sus alas que, según se dice, es polvo de las mismas estrellas. Sólo faltaba la poción azul, y la anciana no bajaba el precio de la medicina de 100 rupias, pero por fin lograron convencerla de que se los diera gratis con una conmovedora súplica de Malon (toda una actriz, si me permiten decirlo ^^) –Ya tenemos todo. Vamos con el viejo del lago Hylia- dijo Ruto, una vez que comprobó que tenían reunidos todos los ingredientes.

Ya en el lago Hylia, entregaron los ingredientes al anciano –Por favor, haznos la medicina que llamas "resucitador"; hay un joven que la necesita ahora, y si no la toma, no creo que sobreviva- le imploró Ruto, con ojos casi llorosos de preocupación por Link –Está bien, entréguenme los ingredientes- dijo el anciano; entonces, le entregaron los ingredientes que había mencionado Ruto –Hmmm... están todos los ingredientes, empezaré a trabajar- dijo finalmente el viejo. Era rápido para hacer medicinas a pesar de su edad, en diez minutos tuvo listo el remedio –Aquí tienen, la medicina más poderosa que puede haber, el "resucitador"- dijo al momento de entregársela a Ruto, quien rápidamente la llevó al bosque Kokiri junto con Malon, Saria y Nabooru, quien se les unió luego de entregarles la arena.

===================================================================================

Los gemidos de dolor de Link se oían desde la entrada al bosque Kokiri, pues ya eran gritos los que daba el joven Hylian en su padecimiento; los lugares donde los murciélagos habían dado mordidas mostraban llagas poco comunes en forma de calavera. Pronto los demás llegaron con el medicamento, y las chicas se sobresaltaron al ver las inusuales heridas en el cuerpo de Link -¡Debemos darle pronto la medicina o morirá!- exclamó Saria -Yo me encargo- intervino Ruto. Le administró la medicina con sumo cuidado para no derramar ni una gota; en unos instantes ya la había bebido toda, excepto un poco que Ruto dejó por si acaso, y se levantó de golpe para sorpresa de todos -¡Qué bueno que ya estás bien, Link ^_^!- dijo Saria al verlo levantarse completamente sano -¡Sí, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos!- manifestó Malon –Lamento haberlos preocupado ^^, pero... ¡tengo que ir a rescatar a Zelda antes de que sea tarde!- dijo Link, más preocupado por su amada Zelda que por su propia vida. –Espera, no es bueno que te vayas así sin más- lo detuvo Ruto –Sí, además todavía no sabemos ni dónde empezar a buscar- dijo Saria –Ustedes no, pero yo sí ^_^- repuso Link, bastante confiado. Acto seguido, se concentró profundamente, como si buscara algo en su mente, estaba tratando de hablar con Zelda telepáticamente (a través de la mente, por si no lo sabían); al principio fue difícil, pues era la primera vez que lo intentaba, pero dio por fin con la princesa -¡Link!- oyó por fin la voz de Zelda, quien se oía muy asustada -¡Zelda! ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba el joven Hylian, angustiado por la suerte de su amada –Estoy en una especie de calabozo, tengo miedo... – la voz de Zelda se oía cada vez más acongojada, y Link se inquietaba por ello –No te preocupes, pronto iré a salvarte ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde estás?- le consultaba Link, desesperado por la situación –Este lugar es... húmedo, oscuro... parece una tumba, o una cueva- describía lentamente Zelda. Link iba mencionando cada detalle para que los demás se dieran una idea, y pudieran imaginar dónde iniciar la averiguación de su paradero. -Podrían ser unas tumbas que se encuentran en el desierto, fuera del camino marcado con banderas- sugirió Nabooru, al recordar ese lugar.

Todos iban a prepararse para salir en busca de la princesa, cuando Link recordó otro detalle, sacó su ocarina y empezó a tocar la melodía "Arrullo de Zelda". De inmediato, el joven Hylian comenzó a desvanecerse y, ante la sorpresa de todos, se transportó como un rayo de luz en dirección de donde se encontraban las tumbas que mencionó Nabooru; todos los demás tomaron camino en la misma dirección. Link estaba ya en la entrada de las criptas, cuando oyó un ruido; no parecía una voz, se oía más bien como un lamento profundo, como el de los Re-dead. El joven Hylian se alertó por el ruido y desenvainó su espada; repentinamente una multitud de espíritus salieron de las tumbas soltando clamores y quejidos –Vete de aquí, los vivos no son bienvenidos... - decían los desdichados fantasmas -... nosotros entramos y nos volvimos alimento del Señor de la Oscuridad- seguían los sombríos entes, mientras Link sólo pensaba en la desventura que le esperaba a Zelda si él no la rescataba a tiempo. Sin perder tiempo entró en las oscuras fosas, listo para enfrentar cualquier peligro con tal de salvar a su querida Zelda -¡Zelda!- gritaba al tiempo que entraba, con la esperanza de que la encerrada princesa le escuchara... pero sin éxito.

===================================================================================

Saria y los otros se encontraban a la entrada del desierto, listos para entrar en busca de las tumbas –Tengan cuidado, la arena movediza los puede tragar- advertía Nabooru a Saria, Ruto, Malon, Darunia y Link / goron, quienes se les habían unido poco después. Iniciaron entonces, la búsqueda de las tumbas para encontrar a Link y a Zelda; lo que no sabían era que no sería nada fácil llegar hasta allá, el desierto era de por sí difícil de cruzar en el camino que indicaban las banderas, mucho más lo era fuera de este camino. Era bien sabido que el que intentara alejarse del camino de las banderas regresaba a donde iniciaba, pero ese conjuro no se llevaba a cabo en una determinada sección del camino, ahí estaba el camino a tomar para llegar a las mencionadas tumbas. Era un camino complejo de hallar, pero Nabooru había memorizado cada punto del camino, y no tardaría en avisar cuando y donde había que desviarse del sendero para tomar la ruta alterna hacía los antiguos sepulcros.

Mientras tanto, en las tumbas, nuestro héroe no encontraba un pasaje hacia la mazmorra donde se encontraba su amada Zelda; al entrar, se encontró en un gran salón circular con un gran símbolo que parecía ser de fuerzas malignas  en el piso (dos serpientes enroscadas en una espada, encerradas en un escudo) y múltiples caminos, cada uno al que entraba le regresaba al salón luego de un largo pasadizo. Para no perder el tiempo, se le ocurrió dejar el hechizo del "Viento de Farore" para regresar pronto a la salida luego de rescatar a Zelda. Fue entrando pasadizo por pasadizo, esperando encontrar el correcto, pero sólo hallaba más enemigos, débiles pero numerosos. -¡Zelda!- gritaba hacia todas las direcciones, esperando una respuesta de la princesa, pero sólo oía regresar el sonido de su propia voz; intentó comunicarse por telepatía, pero había un hechizo en ese lugar que impedía que sus pensamientos se encontraran con los de ella, parecía ser que el siniestro individuo que la raptó se dio cuenta del lazo mental que tenían, y conjuró ese maleficio para evitar que Link y Zelda se comunicaran. También parecía que había prevenido la magia de la ocarina, pues Link en un principio quería llegar al calabozo dónde estaba la princesa, pero llegó a la entrada nada más. Tenía todo en su contra: La magia, el tiempo... todo; no estaba muy cansado, solo harto de pasar tanto enredo. Entonces notó algo extraño, cuando entraba a un pasaje, el símbolo de las tinieblas que había en el salón brillaba. El joven Hylian se concentró en el extraño signo, trató de golpearlo con la espada, utilizó el Longshot, las bombas, pero nada funcionaba; luego se le ocurrió utilizar la lógica, y probó con las flechas de luz, ¡fue un éxito! El hechizo que estaba en toda la habitación se desvaneció, y Link trató de seguir el camino correcto con su propia magia. Se concentró en una flecha y ésta empezó a brillar –Muéstrame el camino hacia Zelda- dijo una vez que la flecha estaba brillando y, tomando el arco, la lanzó hacia arriba. La flecha comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto, y se detuvo por fin en una puerta, entrando en la misma. Link pasó por oscuros pasadizos, enfrentándose con enemigos más difíciles de los que se había enfrentado en ese momento, pero estaba determinado a encontrar y rescatar a su querida princesa, a la que había jurado proteger, no por que fue nombrado para ello, sino por una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, por el amor que siente por ella...

Link iba descendiendo poco a poco dentro de los pasajes de las tumbas, como si se dirigiera al centro del mundo; luego de haber pasado algunas dificultades, entre las que se pueden mencionar un ejército de Stalfos, un Iron Knuckle y cincuenta stalchild, encontró con un gran problema: una gigantesca puerta de acero protegida por cinco Iron Knuckle, que por cierto se veían más fuertes de lo normal. Se preparó con el conjuro del "Amor de Nayru", su espada y su escudo en posición de ataque, y se lanzó contra los poderosos guardias, sosteniendo una brutal batalla. A Link se le acababa el tiempo y el hechizo, pero logró vencer a los terribles enemigos esquivando sus ataques y atacando al que tenía más cerca en cada ocasión. Cuando por fin había terminado con los Iron Knuckle, quiso abrir el gran portal, pero estaba sellado por una especie de magia -¡¿Y ahora qué hago?!- se preguntó el joven Hylian, ya fastidiado con los acertijos -¡Vamos, piensa Link! ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué puede abrir una puerta de acero sellada con magia?- se decía a sí mismo, desesperado, porque esta vez no eran siete años de viaje en el tiempo, ¡eran menos de veinticuatro horas! De repente vino a su mente una idea, como si hubiera sido iluminado en ese momento -¡Claro! ¡Una llave con un contra-hechizo!- había dado en el blanco, tomó una de las viejas llaves que usó en los calabozos de su anterior aventura, y concentró la magia que le quedaba en ésta. Intentó introducirla en la puerta, y ésta se amoldó a la forma de la llave; le dio vuelta a la llave, y se abrió la inmensa entrada. Link entró rápidamente, y se encontró con el ser que lo había empezado todo, el supuesto Señor de la Oscuridad, quien estaba notablemente sorprendido de verlo, además de gravemente molesto -¡Link!- el joven Hylian oyó una voz familiar, era Zelda, encerrada al fondo del inmenso recinto, que parecía sacado de un cuento de terror –Zelda, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- decía dulcemente -¡¿Cómo pudiste pasar mis trampas, sirvientes y acertijos?!- vociferó el maligno ente al ver entrar a Link sin un rasguño –Valor, magia, confianza y... amor, es todo lo que necesito para vencer cualquier dificultad- dijo Link en tono triunfante, mientras mostraba la resplandeciente insignia en su mano izquierda, ¡era la Trifuerza del Valor! Link había demostrado que él es y será el Héroe del Tiempo -¡Muy bien! ¡No más juegos! ¡Esta vez me aseguraré que no vuelvas a interponerte en mi camino! Prepárate para la última batalla- decía el temible engendro, al tiempo que se ponía en posición para pelear, ahora era en serio y pelearía con todas sus fuerzas, también Link.

======================================================================================================================================================================

¿Y bien? ¿Creen poder esperar hasta la batalla? Si yo fuera ustedes, no. Sólo espero que manden muchos reviews para saber qué es lo que opinan. No puedo dejarles más dudas porque sería cruel, pero espero que les haya gustado hasta este momento, esperen el próximo capítulo. Se despide Zero Link desde Hyrule...


	6. Batalla

En alguna parte de Hyrule...

Zero Link: Con todo este problema, no me siento con ganas de escribir ...

Malon: Pero si no escribes, nadie va a saber qué sucedió con Link, Zelda y ese malvado TT.

ZLink: Pero no tengo ánimos para escribir ¬¬

Malon: Pero yo sé qué te animaría 0...

ZLink: ¿Qué 00?

Malon se lanza sobre Zero Link, lo besa en toda la cara y luego le da un tremendo beso en la boca que lo deja casi sin respiración (como los abrazos que Ruto le da a Link U).

Malon: (recuperando aire) ¿Y bien?... ¿Ya tienes ánimos para escribir... o necesitas más? =)

ZLink: (también recuperando aire) Bueno ... si lo pones así...

Malon: Y... otra cosita... un disclamer

ZLink: Eh... ¬¬ ¿y si no estoy de humor?

Malon: Yo te puedo poner de humor =)... si sabes a lo que me refiero...

Malon se acerca pícaramente a Zero Link

ZLink: Eh... y-yo... je, je, je UU

No hace falta describir lo que sigue, otra y peor (yo diría mejor ¬) lluvia de besos... Y después...

ZLink: (nuevamente recuperando aire) Bueno, sólo porque lo pediste de BUENA manera ...

Zero Link toma aire y se prepara

ZLink: **Los geniales personajes de The Legend of Zelda en todas sus increíbles y maravillosas aventuras, no me pertenecen; le pertenecen todos al Excmo. Shigeru Miyamoto y a Nintendo Ltd.** (Excepto los que invente ) **¡¡LARGA VIDA A MIYAMOTO-SAMA Y A LA GRAN 'N'!!** ¿Complacida, preciosa ?

Malon: Sí, guapo

ZLink: Si alguna vez me siento deprimido, te buscaré ¿OK?

Malon: Llámame 0, éste es mi número

Malon le entrega un papel a Zero Link.

ZLink: ¡All right 0! ¡A escribir se ha dicho!

===================================================================================

===================================================================================

**Caballero de Hyrule**

**Capítulo 6: Una batalla concluida por el amor.**

-Prepárate para morir- decía el malvado ser que había causado todo este problema en tono amenazante, al tiempo que sacaba una espada que tenía grabado el mismo signo que había en el cuarto al inicio del laberinto –Este signo simboliza a los guerreros que, dejando el lado del bien y la justicia, me han entregado sus almas... representa a los "Caballeros Negros" (eso lo saqué de la verdadera sociedad de los caballeros negros que existió en la época medieval), son los que se me han unido con el único objetivo de ayudarme a... ¡dominar todo lo existente!-  explicó éste. -¡Ya cállate! ¡¿Vamos a pelear o qué?!- Link ya estaba desesperado y quería acabar ya con todo esto. Ambos contendientes se mantenían a cierta distancia, parecía que se estudiaban mutuamente; Link estudiaba lentamente al temible ente, pensando en lo que dijo de los "Caballeros Negros".

En algunos libros que había leído decía que estos caballeros no tenían un líder; pero, que de alguna forma seguían planes que aparentaban que estaban bajo el liderazgo de alguien. Algunas leyendas sobre ellos decían que eran guerreros que le habían entregado sus almas al mismísimo... -¡No puede ser!- dijo el joven Hylian con una expresión de sorpresa y horror mezclados –Al fin lo entendiste... Ganondorf fue sólo otro sirviente, y... ya no nos encontramos en Hyrule, ¡estamos a las puertas del mismo infierno!- decía el Señor de la Oscuridad, quien realmente era... ya lo adivinaron, ¡el demonio en persona! ¡La auténtica encarnación de todo lo maligno! Link y Zelda no pudieron evitar expresar el temor al enterarse del lugar en que se encontraban, y de la identidad del ser que tenían enfrente. –Pues si ese es el caso, ¡voy a destruirte para traer la paz de una vez y para siempre!- dijo decididamente el Héroe del Tiempo, al tiempo que se lanzaba para atacar al infernal ser; éste detuvo la espada de Link con la suya. Ambos contendientes se atacaban y esquivaban con gran destreza, las espadas sacaban chispas y los sonidos de sus golpes se oían en todo el calabozo. En los muros podían verse las siluetas de Link y su adversario luchando ferozmente, mientras Zelda sólo podía observar la pelea en su encierro, preguntándose si podrá su amado con la fuerza creadora de todos los seres malignos a los que se ha enfrentado en el pasado...

Al mismo tiempo que todo esto pasaba, Nabooru, Saria y los demás estaban ya en el cuarto circular donde Link había tenido tantos problemas. Afortunadamente, a ellos se les facilitó, pues el hechizo había sido destruido con anterioridad por el joven Hylian; fueron encontrando algunas señales de que Link había pasado por ahí, y se guiaron por ellas. No tardaron mucho en llegar frente a la gran puerta de acero, que estaba medio abierta; ya de lejos se oían los golpes de las espadas -¡Están luchando ahí! ¡Apresurémonos!- exclamó Saria, alertada por el ruido. Al entrar, sólo pudieron contemplar estupefactos la feroz batalla. Link tenía una mirada poco usual en él; sus ojos parecían sacar fuego, la expresión de su rostro había cambiado, ya no parecía el despreocupado joven de todos los días, se le veía mas bien como un bravo guerrero determinado a vencer o morir. -¿Por qué me miras así? Por las caras de tus amigos, no pones esa mirada a menudo- dijo el amo de la maldad en tono sarcástico. -¿Y por qué no habría de mirarte así? ¡Tú alejaste de mí a la persona que más ha significado en mi vida! ¡Tú no mereces vivir!- Link parecía aún más molesto que la vez que Ganondorf secuestró a Zelda; y con razón, pues ésta vez no sólo la consideraba una amiga, ¡era su amada Zelda! Se sentían ya muy bien juntos, cuando ese nefasto ser los separa amenazando con quitarle la vida a Zelda. Link no sólo quería vencerlo para traer la paz a Hyrule, quería estar de nuevo junto a su adorada ninfa de dorados cabellos y recuperar el tiempo que perdieron por su timidez...

===================================================================================

Afuera de las catacumbas llegaba ya el amanecer, pero dentro estaba tan oscuro como si acabara de anochecer. En medio de toda esta oscuridad, sólo la tenue luz de las antorchas brillaba, repentinamente superada por el fulgor de las poderosas espadas que chocaban durante el combate, el cual parecía no tener fin. Ambos contrincantes estaban muy equilibrados en fuerza, pero Link parecía estarse quedando atrás en resistencia, pues su diabólico oponente no daba señales de fatigarse. -¿Estás cansado tan pronto? Permíteme darte un descanso... ¡eterno!- Lucifer le lanzó una estocada mortal, parecía el fin; pero, en un arranque de agilidad, el joven héroe esquivó el mortífero filo que iba dirigido a su corazón, y detuvo la maléfica espada con la suya, girándola y lanzando el acero enemigo lejos del alcance de su dueño, el cual, no se inmutó y lanzó el ataque de murciélagos que había dejado en tan mal estado a Link. Éste, de alguna forma, recuperó toda la magia que había utilizado; adoptando posición de defensa, soportó unos momentos la letal agresión para luego soltar un poderosísimo Giro de Fuego, que quemó a todos los quirópteros y los convirtió en cenizas. –Parece que tu estrella de la suerte está brillando, ¿eh "Sir Link"?- El maléfico ente empezaba a aburrirse de los milagros que le ayudaban a Link, y decidió que sería mejor acabar pronto, antes que otro "milagro" le dificultara las cosas aún más. Empezó a crear una densa niebla negra a su alrededor, que despedía un horrendo olor a muerte -¡Esfera de la Oscuridad!- una esfera, más negra que la noche, empezó a dirigirse contra el joven Hylian. Él, no queriendo arriesgarse, dio un salto hacia un lado en el último momento y esquivó la quemante energía; el villano no cambió su expresión -¿Crees que la evadiste?- haciendo un leve giro con su dedo, la esfera deliberadamente viró en la dirección en que se encontraba Link. Sin mayor remedio, nuestro héroe se mantuvo esquivando la bola de negra energía, tratando de dañarla con alguna de sus armas. Trató hasta con las flechas de luz, pero apenas habían aminorado la velocidad de la esfera 'Debe haber algo que la destruya, pero ni las flechas de luz hicieron mucho daño. Un momento... no fueron las flechas las que le hicieron daño, ¡fue la luz! Si tomo la energía luminosa del hechizo de las flechas de luz, y creo una esfera de luz... ¡sí! Seguramente funcionará'. El rostro del joven Hylian se iluminó y, dando tres saltos lejos de la trayectoria de la esfera, comenzó a concentrar la energía de las flechas de luz en una niebla resplandeciente; el diablo se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Link, y dirigió la Esfera de la Oscuridad contra él lo más rápido posible. Link se mantuvo esquivando casi sin moverse; hasta que tenía la energía lista y la soltó -¡Esfera de la Luz!- exclamó, al tiempo que la lanzaba. Las dos esferas se destruyeron en el acto, dejando furioso al Señor de la Oscuridad. -¡Esto... no puede ser cierto! ¡Yo acabaré contigo aunque sea lo último que haga!- Tomando una posición de concentración, hizo que todo el cuarto se convirtiera en una enorme esfera oscura, separada del resto del mundo; y creó algo semejante a un fantasma, más que un fantasma una sombra. Todos empezaron a temer lo que sea que siguiera. –Ankoku no Gami, lucha contra él (Ankoku no Gami = Espíritu de la Oscuridad, según un archivo de frases y palabras japonesas que me dio un amigo, quien quiera el archivo, escríbame)- dijo Satanás, e inmediatamente el sombrío ser se movió junto con su amo hacia Link, quien no pudo defenderse del ataque de dos enemigos juntos. Trató de concentrar su ataque en el verdadero enemigo, pero la sombra se lo dificultaba a cada movimiento que daba. El joven Hylian no podía hacer nada en contra del demonio y el Ankoku no Gami, estaba a su merced; recibía golpes de un lado y del otro sin poder defenderse. Parecía una victoria segura de las fuerzas de la oscuridad; pero Link notó algo: al rozar con su espada a la sombra, el amo lo sintió también. –¡Ajá! ¡Esa es la respuesta!– exclamó en tono confiado, provocando una mueca de disgusto en su oponente. El joven hylian preparó una flecha de luz y la lanzó contra el Ankoku no Gami; pero, antes de que tocase a éste, se desvaneció. –Creo que esto no se decidirá con magia, sino con nuestras fuerzas– explicó el maligno ser, provocador de todo el problema. –Yo creo que eres un mal perdedor... ¡Pero verás que rescataré a mi amada Zelda y al reino de Hyrule!– replicó Link, apuntándole con su espada, en cuyo acero comenzó a brillar algo... ¡era el símbolo de la Trifuerza! –Esa espada... ¡No, la cuarta Trifuerza!– algo extraño había en lo que decía el ser maligno... –¿Cuarta Trifuerza?– ni el Héroe del Tiempo ni los demás podían explicarse el significado de tales palabras. –¡Link, es hora de terminar con él! ¡Aprovecha que está distraído!– le exhortaba Zelda, a quien el joven héroe miró tiernamente, mientras en su mano, el triángulo que se encontraba en el centro del símbolo de la Trifuerza resplandecía, y en la mano de la princesa éste mismo signo se desvanecía.

Mientras, en otro plano de la existencia... –¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡La Trifuerza del Poder se va de mi cuerpo!– el mismo Ganondorf no creía lo que veía, y sentía cómo la fuerza que tuvo alguna vez, ahora le abandonaba, dejándolo sin mayor poder del que tenía cuando conoció a cierto chico de vestimenta verde...

Volviendo al campo de batalla... Link percibía como una gran cantidad de energía empezaba a recorrer cada milímetro de su ser, veía como poco a poco, los tres triángulos dorados brillaban en su mano izquierda, y un cuarto triángulo invertido de color blanco se les unía. –¡La Trifuerza reunida en una sola persona! ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!– el Señor de la Oscuridad no salía de su estupor, ni los que estaban en el cuarto. –Oye... tú sabes de qué se trata todo esto de la "cuarta Trifuerza", explícanos– le ordenó el ahora poseedor del poder dorado. El demonio no respondió, sólo trató en un último y desesperado intento acabar a su rival, pero Link sólo blandió su espada contra él y lo cortó en dos, dispersando toda su malévola energía. –Está bien, te diré de qué se trata... la cuarta Trifuerza no fue creada por ninguna de las tres diosas... es algo que el ser que la controle deberá poseer... COF... es... lo que ustedes llaman... (gemido) amor... – explicó el Señor de la Oscuridad, esfumándose en el aire. –Amor... eso quiere decir que... todo ha terminado... el mal fue destruido desde su origen– expresó Saria. Link se dirigió a la mazmorra donde se encontraba Zelda, de un espadazo partió las rejas hechizadas para que no pudieran ser abiertas, y miró a los ojos a su hermosa princesa, quien se veía agotada por haber perdido la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría. –¿Te encuentras bien?– le preguntó con voz suave, al tiempo que ella caía desmayada sobre sus brazos, soltando sólo unas dulces palabras –Te amo... – el joven hylian sólo la cargó y la acunó tiernamente, acariciándole el cabello. –Todo terminó, Zelda... – el rostro de Link parecía emanar una fuerte luz aparte de la felicidad de poder estar nuevamente junto a su amada. –¡Link, las tumbas se están derrumbando! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!– le urgía Nabooru, al ver que, desde afuera, las piedras comenzaron a caer. ­–Usa el portal del Viento de Farore, regresarán al cuarto circular– el Héroe del Tiempo se mantuvo sereno, y activó mentalmente el portal mágico. Todos entraron, y estaban a punto de irse, pero... –Link, ¿no vienes?– le preguntó Ruto, al ver que el joven no se movía. –Yo estoy bien, apresúrense– le respondió Link, quien se desvanecía junto con Zelda en un rayo de luz dorada.

Cuando el grupo, dirigido lograba salir de los sepulcros, encontró a Link, quien parecía concentrarse en un poderoso hechizo, el cual detenía una inmensa roca de caer sobre la entrada. –Salgan, ¡rápido!– les exhortó el joven hylian, que todavía detenía a Zelda en sus brazos. Todos lograron ponerse a salvo, pero Zelda seguía inconsciente. –¿Zelda estará bien?– le consultaba Saria a su amigo, quien volteó hacia Ruto. –Ruto, tienes ahí la medicina que me salvó la vida, ¿verdad?– confirmaba Link, a lo que la princesa zora respondió afirmativamente. El joven héroe tomó el frasco y sutilmente hizo que su querida princesa bebiera el contenido. Al momento, Zelda despertó para encontrarse con los ojos de Link, que la miraban cariñosamente. –Link... – prestamente, sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso, en el que se entregaban sus almas. Regresaron al castillo montados en Epona, seguidos de sus amigos... todo está muy bien, pero no es el fin...

===================================================================================

===================================================================================

¡Lamento el retraso UU! He tenido un bloqueo de cómo describir de la mejor manera la batalla y cómo acabarla, además de mi otra historia, pero no se preocupen, sólo falta otro capítulo y esta historia estará finalizada con moño y todo U.

Reviews, porfa. ¿Qué les pareció la batalla? Espero buenas críticas, porque me costó mucho hacerlo bien, me es muy difícil escribir una buena batalla... y, bueno, sólo espero que si no fue ten buena, llenara el mínimo. Nos veremos el próximo capítulo, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no creo que alcance un capítulo como los que escribo normalmente; así que hay 2 opciones al respecto:

1- Que tenga que hacer otro capítulo más para acabar.

2- Que haga un capítulo larguísimo U.

Ustedes deciden, díganme qué opción prefieren en sus reviews, ¡nos vemos!

Zero Link... reporting to base.


	7. Final feliz

Zero Link y todos los demás están en el salón principal del castillo de Hyrule festejando.

Zero Link¡Hola a todos! Decidí hacer el capítulo como me saliera. Aquí pasaron muchas cosas, no sabía si escribirlas todas o evitar algunos detalles, pero... ustedes son mis lectores y quiero que lean lo más relevante de lo que vi en esos momentos, hasta llegar al evento principal por el que estamos celebrando.

Link: Además, queremos que se enteren de cosas que en el capítulo anterior pudieron no quedar del todo explicadas .

Zelda: Y agregar algunas cosas que darán más sentido a las respuestas nn.

Ruto: Por eso, tal vez este capítulo les resulte un poco más largo que los anteriores... o más corto, nunca se sabe con ZLink U

Saria: Pero es para darle un buen final a esta historia que sabemos que a muchos de ustedes les ha gustado bastante.

Malon: Y para que dejen un review, aunque sea el único para algunos.

Darunia: Así que, por piedad al pobre de Zero Link y su bajísima autoestima ¬¬U, dejen un review.

Nabooru: Sí, no tienen idea de lo insoportablemente deprimido que se puede poner este sujeto, sobre todo cuando tarda dos semanas que reciba review.

ZLink¡Oye ¬¬X! Sólo me deprimo si no llegan en tres semanas, y ¡no soy insoportable!

Impa: Eso dices tú.

Zero Link¡Basta 0 ! Sólo... vean lo que ocurrió. He aquí el capítulo final y, disculpen el que el intro haya sido tan al estilo de los finales de telenovela U. Me gusta pensar que es más bien la última puesta en escena de una gran obra; es, mi primer fic, y está llegando a su fin... se siente, diferente uu... espero que les guste .

**Caballero de Hyrule**

**Capítulo 7: Un final feliz siempre es un nuevo inicio...**

Dentro de los muros del castillo de Hyrule, una bella princesa despertaba. Al abrir sus ojos de azul cristalino, se dio cuenta que un muchacho de vestimenta verde, con apariencia de haber luchado en una terrible batalla, dormía sentado cerca de ella. Sonrió levemente y se sentó a la orilla de su cama para acercársele. Comenzó a juguetear con el dorado cabello del chico, esbozando una mayor sonrisa al ver el aniñado rostro de éste. Parecía que los años no habían pasado, y que él seguía siendo un niño... ¡Cómo quisiera Zelda que los años no hubiesen pasado para disfrutar más tiempo del cariño y las atenciones de Link! Repentinamente, el joven héroe despertó, encontrándose con la entretenida mirada de su amada princesa. –Buenos días, dormilón – Zelda lo veía con ternura, él se quedó así, mirándola a los ojos, hasta que se le acercó con una mirada inquisitiva. –¿Cómo que dormilón¿Tienes idea de a qué hora me dormí esperando que el veneno que inhalaste en la cueva saliera del todo?– le dijo Link con tono entre bromista y de reproche. –¿Inhalé veneno en la cueva?– preguntaba la chica mientras su faz pasaba a una mueca de asombro. –En la cueva había veneno en el aire, así que la medicina empezó a sacártelo lentamente. Cuando llegamos aquí era casi medio día, y aún seguías expulsándolo; me quedé contigo todo ese tiempo, hasta que terminó de salir casi a media noche... Parece que la dormilona es otra ... – agregó el muchacho, besándola suavemente. –Gracias por estar conmigo. Pero... ¡no cuenta! Estaba liberando veneno, así que no cuenta; normalmente yo me levanto temprano– le contradijo ella con tono burlón. –De cualquier manera, tenemos que salir, los demás también están preocupados– expresó Link. Ambos salieron para encontrarse con todos sus amigos alrededor de la puerta. –¡Qué bueno que ya estás bien, Zelda !– Malon la abrazaba fuertemente. –Nos tenías preocupados a todos nn– intercalaba Saria. –Lamento haberlos angustiado... de no ser por Link, yo... – la princesa no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, y se echó a llorar en el hombro del joven hylian. Para todos, sobre todo para Zelda, esos momentos fueron sumamente dramáticos y, era natural que hubiera reacciones así por parte de algunos. –No te preocupes, Zelda, ya todo está bien... yo estoy contigo– Link intentaba tranquilizarla como podía, dado que Zelda nunca había llorado de esa forma antes, estaba realmente asustada; parecía como si, de repente, todo el miedo, el sufrimiento y la angustia de lo ocurrido esa noche la abrumaran en conjunto. La pareja se retiró nuevamente a la habitación de la princesa, buscando recuperar la calma. –Olvida ya todo lo malo... o piensa que, a pesar de las cosas malas, seguimos tú y yo juntos... – las palabras del muchacho eran dulces y consoladoras, como sólo él podía hablarle. Ella poco a poco se fue sosegando, mirando a su amado protector a los ojos, y abrazándolo luego. Él se limitó a corresponder el abrazo y continuar con sus frases reanimadoras, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la hermosa joven. Era necesario calmarla, sí; pero, en cierta forma, le gustaba tenerla así, como si fuera una niñita que él podía consentir a su gusto.

Paulatinamente Zelda fue calmándose del todo, pero Link no daba señales de querer soltarla, le encantaba tenerla tan cerca, estar tan juntos... Con un ligero esfuerzo, ella se fue separando, para acercarse al rostro del Héroe del Tiempo y de su corazón, y unir sus labios con los de él en un delicado beso. El joven se dejaba llevar por las emociones y entornaba la cabeza para hacer encajar sus labios con los de ella perfectamente, tomando pequeños respiros y llevando un ritmo perfecto. De repente se detuvieron para verse directamente a los ojos, no pudieron encontrar en los ojos del otro cosa distinta a amor puro y sincero, el cual nunca tuvieron el valor de demostrarse hasta hace un mes. Cuando reflexionaban en sus mentes lo ocurrido en todo ese tiempo, un suceso de la batalla contra el Señor de la Oscuridad los inquietó. –Link¿qué le ocurrirá ahora a la Trifuerza?– indagó Zelda. –Hmm... no sé 99, habría que consultarlo con alguien que sepa de la leyenda– contestó Link, pensativo. En ese instante, la marca del poder dorado resplandeció en la mano izquierda del hylian, separándose de ésta y flotando frente a él. –Héroe del Tiempo... – dijeron al unísono tres voces femeninas, provenientes de la Trifuerza, quienes hablaban con autoridad. –... somos Farore, Din y Nayru... el mal al que os enfrentasteis no desapareció, mas lo habéis hecho dormir, no os preocupéis más de él; sin embargo, la Trifuerza debe ser separada una vez más... el poder que poseéis retornará a su dueño... – de inmediato la Trifuerza del Poder se separó y desapareció. Mientras que, en otra dimensión, un malvado rey celebraba el retorno de su gran energía mágica. –... la sabiduría con que pensáis volverá al ser del que la tomasteis... – en el acto, la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría abandonó la formación, y se posó en la mano de la princesa ahí presente. –... y vuestro valor permanecerá en vos... Habéis logrado unir el Poder Dorado con la ayuda del oculto cuarto poder, con el cual podéis reunir la Trifuerza, si llegaseis a necesitarlo... – dicho esto, la presencia de las diosas desapareció del recinto, y la Trifuerza del Valor se reintegró, junto con la Trifuerza del Amor, al cuerpo de Link. –Bueno, creo que ahí está la respuesta – dijo éste, abrazando a Zelda y elevándola del suelo con giros de alegría. –Ahora por fin estaremos juntos... –

Unas semanas después...

Vemos a Link despierto desde muy temprano; el hábito de dormir hasta tarde le había sido arrebatado por las constantes salidas con Zelda, las cuales no le molestan en absoluto, claro 0. Esta vez hay algo diferente, el día de hoy arreglaron verse un poco más tarde, mas el joven hylian tenía una preocupación lo suficientemente grande como para levantarse incluso más temprano que Saria. Cuando ésta entró se encontró con un Link con cara de no haber dormido bien, dando vueltas de un lado a otro y con algo entre las manos. –Buenos días, Link ... ¿qué tienes en las manos o.o?– el chico se sobresaltó al percatarse de la presencia de su mejor amiga. –Saria¿de dónde saliste? Bueno, no importa¡necesito que me ayudes!– le rogó el héroe con ojos lastimeros y revelando el secreto entre sus manos: un humilde anillo forjado por él mismo, con oro puro obtenido con todo el dinero que le quedaba, y un diamante no muy grande sacado casi de la lava de Death Mountain (lo de "humilde" es por lo tosco del forjado, recuerden que la única herramienta que puede usar para forjar es el Megaton Hammer). –¿Tú lo hiciste ? Déjame adivinar ¬w¬¡¿es para Zelda¡¡¿Le vas a proponer matrimonio!– la chica de cabello verde no cabía en su asombro. –Sí, pero no lo digas tan alto, ni siquiera sé cómo se lo voy a decir; por eso quería tu ayuda, Saria ó.o. Por favor¡ayúdame!– le suplicó el rubio, de rodillas y con los ojos vidriosos. –No te preocupes, te ayudaré ; de hecho, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea... actúa normal con Zelda hoy, que Impa y yo nos encargamos del resto... – le aseguraba ella con semblante seguro. –... sólo asegúrate de llevar el anillo, te darás cuenta cuando llegue el momento, confía en mí. Respecto a cómo decírselo, no me preguntes, lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que dejes salir lo que sientes, eso será mejor que cualquier discurso– Link se incorporó, intentando ahogar sus más que obvios nervios y disponiéndose a desayunar para estar listo.

Un par de horas después, una silueta a caballo se ve salir del bosque Kokiri; lleva en sus manos un ramo de flores y, escondida en una de las bolsas de su cinturón, una cajita con un anillo en su interior. La faz del joven se ve al mismo tiempo emocionada y nerviosa, con la vista fija en su destino: el castillo de Hyrule; desmontando, atraviesa presurosamente el mercado y saluda a los guardias de la puerta principal del castillo, quienes, conociendo al chico, lo dejan pasar sin tardanza. Apenas entró al castillo, fue bien recibido por Impa, la cual ya había sido informada por Saria, a través de cartas llevadas por los guardias, de las intenciones de Link para con la princesa Zelda. –Buenos días, Link, ya estoy enterada de todo; tú diviértete con Zelda, que nosotras nos haremos cargo de prepararte el momento 0– expresó la Sabia de las Sombras, al momento que cierta princesa corría a abrazar a su Héroe del Tiempo, claro, sin haber oído lo anterior. –¡Buenos días, Link !– dijo Zelda, dándole un dulce beso en los labios. –Hola, Zelda¿salimos ya?– indagó el joven hylian luego de corresponder el beso y entregarle las flores. –¡Claro, vamos!– la princesa se lo llevó emocionadamente del brazo. 'Me encanta que haga eso, hemos salido todos los días desde que ella se recuperó y sigue jalándome con el mismo entusiasmo de la primera vez' pensó sonriente el chico mientras intentaba mantener el paso de su amada. En pocos minutos estaban en campo abierto, montaron a Epona rápidamente y emprendieron su cabalgata sin rumbo por la gran tierra de Hyrule. Pasadas un par de horas, se detuvieron en una sección del río ubicada al norte del castillo, un pequeño paraje aislado del resto de la pradera (ustedes saben, esa parte a la que solo se llega cruzando el río, cerca también de la entrada a Gerudo Valley); con una pequeña ayuda del Longshot, alcanzaron ese pequeño trozo de tierra cuya frontera era el río Zora (lo sé, un poco brusco, pero aún así es algo romántico). Se sentaron a disfrutar del sol y a hablar placenteramente; sin embargo, un diminuto escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven héroe, la duda acerca de cuándo o cómo hacer la pregunta más importante de su vida, de cuya respuesta dependía su futuro al lado de Zelda. Mil batallas contra las más temibles criaturas de este mundo y otros tantos, cientos de experiencias cercanas a la muerte, nada de eso se comparaba con lo que seguía: preguntarle a la dueña de su corazón y causante de sus latidos si estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida con él; esta vez, ni la Trifuerza del Valor le daría el coraje suficiente para afrontar el desafío, todo corría por su cuenta. Su único apoyo era la Trifuerza del Amor, y la promesa de Saria e Impa de un momento adecuado y mágico para hacer la pregunta.

–Link¿pasa algo malo?– el chico estaba congelado¡ella se había dado cuenta! No podía exteriorizar su temor o, peor aún, preocuparla; debía ahogar toda duda, reprimir todos sus temores y pensar en el amor que le tiene para seguir adelante con esto. –No, nada, sólo pensaba en tonterías nñ– tonterías... eso es lo que son sus temores... ¡sólo un montón de tonterías¡¡Y ningún héroe respetable deja que las tonterías le impidan hacer algo importante! En ese instante, Link sintió un golpecito en la nuca; se puso de pie, esperando que el agresor se mostrara. –Ahora sí pasó algo; dime qué, Link o.ó– demandó Zelda, poniéndose también de pie. Cuando el confundido joven se puso la mano en la nuca, encontró una Deku Nut con un mensaje en la letra manuscrita más reducida que se pueda imaginar¡Ahora! Al voltear en dirección del disparo vio aparecer hadas esparciendo su milagroso polvo de estrellas sobre él y la princesa de Hyrule, además de un trozo de tela verde en la rama de un árbol, era el momento. –¡Qué hermoso¿No te parece, Link?– decía Zelda, extasiada por la repentina aparición de las hadas, sin darse cuenta de que Link se arrodillaba frente a ella y aclarando su garganta, buscando en su corazón las palabras más adecuadas. –Zelda... – la muchacha ahogó un suspiro mientras que sus ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas de emoción al adivinar lo que ocurría. –Zelda, amor mío, hemos pasado por mucho y, aunque nos estamos demostrando nuestro amor desde hace poco, sé que lo nuestro está destinado a durar el resto de nuestras vidas y aún más... por eso, quiero saber si me harías el hombre más feliz del universo y me concederías... el honor inmenso de ser mi esposa– dijo, al tiempo que le mostraba el anillo, forjado con puro amor. –Yo... ¡sí!– exclamó ella, con la voz entrecortada, lanzándose a los brazos de su amado héroe para llorar de felicidad. –¿En serio!– preguntó él, sin creerlo... –Sí, acepto– decía una Zelda vestida de pies a cabeza con hermosa seda blanca, mirando a los ojos a un Link en resplandeciente armadura ligera color verde con detalles dorados. –En ese caso, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia– pronunció el ministro, siendo sus palabras obedecidas como ley, y los labios de los ahora esposos encontrándose en un apasionado beso. Las campanas se hicieron sonar por todo Hyrule y la celebración explotó apenas la feliz pareja salía del Templo del Tiempo...

Se supone que ahora debería escribir "fin", pero esto es sólo el principio: ahora la historia la escribirán Link y Zelda, este es el primer día del resto de su vida... juntos.

Antes que nada, creo que los decepcioné, pues prometí un capítulo largo; la verdad yo me decepcioné a mí mismo uù, creí que tenía demasiadas ideas, y cuando despejé mi mente, esto fue lo único que salió a flote, al menos el momento de la proposición fue mágico¿no les parece ? Creo que muchos ya sabían que esta era la fiesta que celebrábamos , algunas cosas son muy obvias... En fin, es el fin de mi relato, de mi versión... pero no de esta historia de amor, siempre saldrán a la luz nuevas leyendas, por otros autores, mi única esperanza es que esta leyenda sea su favorita, es corta, pero la he escrito para que la vean a través de mis ojos.

En caso de que se lo preguntaran, no estoy saliendo ya con Malon U, ella conoció a un chico que es un excelente jinete, además de que Ruto acaba de conocer a un Zora de un reino vecino y Saria al fin se decidió por Mido... no se preocupen por mí, es hora de que me mueva con mis otros fics... He terminado con mi primer fic, espero haber llenado sus expectativas, sobre todo las de Fairy Li. Antes de retirarme, quiero pedir a ustedes, apreciables lectores que me disculpen por la tardanza, la universidad es una carga muy pesada; y, finalmente, quiero pedirles dos favores más: que los lectores que no se han perdido ni un capítulo pero no han dejado review, dejen uno en este capítulo, al menos. Y el segundo es que, si les gustó como escribo, estén al pendiente de mi otro fic publicado, "Megaschool X", un crossover de las sagas de MegaMan en universo alterno; salió después, pero es más largo UU. Esperando que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, me despido.

Zero Link... reporting to base.


End file.
